A Sunny Sky
by Leonixon
Summary: "Who are you?" "An artist-well ex-artist. I stopped a long time ago." "You're only twenty. How long is long ago?" Sunstreaker matched her still awkward glare. "What are you trying to get at human? I'm just trying to help. You were begging for my opinion a minute ago now you're playing detective. Nuh-uh no way." G1/Movie AU Slight human OC/SS
1. Acrylic Paint

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

Chapter One: Acrylic Paint

* * *

He could have sworn that a permanent scowl was carved on his face for about an hour now. Throughout the whole damn gallery, he kept it on his face. People would glance at him with worried or quizzical expression, some showing their displeasure at his displeasure. He would simply brush their gazes away with no interest.

Now he stood with his arms firmly crossed over his chest and his hip slightly cocked to the side. His stance was relaxed and comfortable showing no signs of giving a slag to anyone who saw him. He tilted his head again for the millionth time and grumbled.

He had enough of the bland artwork that was displayed in front of him. Two canvases were each painted a solid red and blue hung next to each other. He looked around himself, seeing people take photos of the "work" and awing and ooing at it. It made him sick.

How could humans be so dense?

With a huff, he moved on to the next picture. _Oh, for Primus sake. _He thought. Not another geometrical expression piece. He moved on, not bothering to examine the squares, triangles, and circles that purged out solid rainbows. Is this what the humans were teaching to young apprentices at these so called universities?

Another sigh.

Where was the emotion? The hard effort, the feelings placed upon canvas that proved to show feelings and an objector? Where were the gentle maidens wishing upon stars? Where were the cafés, the busy streets, the starry nights, flowers, and fields?

Sunstreaker had enough of this place. He was only here to kill the time after all. Shoving his hands into his holform's jean pockets, he mumbled under his breath again slightly hunched over with a pout. Back on Cybertron, all this work would have been immediately criticized for simple mindedness.

Just as he was about to go on the elevator to leave, another corridor that branched off to the side caught his attention. It was mostly empty and poorly lit, most likely because of the lesser amount of new artwork on the walls. Sunstreaker paused in his step and glanced at a couple who walked right past it. Shouldn't they at least give the corridor a glance? Sunstreaker sighed and rolled his eyes at his own ironic declaration. He walked past the elevator and continued to walk more lazily. He was in no rush to see more triangles and rainbows being poured from a human eye.

He turned the corner and smacked his lips, expecting the same. He straightened up and widened his eyes, becoming more attentive.

He didn't. The holoform managed to hold back the urge of running forward and brushing his hands over the large canvas. Instead, he marched briskly in front of the bench that was in front of the piece of work. His eyes traveled all over the work, taking every detail in.

Before him was an acrylic painting of a lone girl sitting at a table with a coffee mug in front of her. Wistfully, she was looking out the window. Her elbows rested on the table while her hands were gently clasped behind her neck. He cringed at the small mistakes in the hands. He could admit, being a seasoned artist, he hadn't quiet mastered hands yet either. A small smile came to his lips as hope rose in his spark.

Each brushstroke was amazing. He looked closer, almost touching the dried raised acrylic with his fingertips. He narrowed his eyes. He could point out the different brush strokes, the water used, and not used in certain areas. The mech could tell from the angry and the sad strokes, to quick and stressed and calm to soothing strokes. Whoever created this work of art must have known what they were doing. He backed away, realizing his hand was touching the canvas. He cleared his throat and finally took notice of a young woman sitting behind him on the bench. He spun around completely and cleared his throat again, embarrassed at being caught out of his usual element.

She didn't seem to notice as she smiled sadly. She was sitting cross-legged while her arms rested at her sides. She was wearing jeans and a hoodie. Paint was smeared at her cuffs and splattered on her raggy originally white shoes.

She stood up, her medium length brown hair curtaining her face. "Yeah, messed up on the hands a bit."

Sunstreaker looked back at the woman in the painting. He noticed the hands because he studied it hard, but from afar, there seemed to be no problem.

"Hair is astray…"

Alright a little.

"Face is crooked…"

A little, but minor, nothing bad.

"Body out of proportion."

Definitely yes, but she was only an apprentice. It was acceptable to be so messy at first.

"And the sky. The horizon doesn't meet with the sky or the sun. All in all, I am not wondering why I' m not getting any viewers in here." Her voice was humored, sad, accepting, and disgruntled all at the same time. Sunstreaker exchanged glances from her to the canvas.

He tilted his head and looked at the title. "Woman and coffee." He cringed. Okay. Maybe it needed a better title also…

"I think those humans over there are missing out on good art." He said. He didn't mean for his words to sound kind. He slunk away a bit. He was just angry that the humans could be so simple minded.

She laughed. It was genuine, but it was out of good manners. "Humans? Tell me, why do you think those _humans_ are missing out?"

He was about to growl and walk away, regretting ever speaking to her. If she wanted to degrade her work and then ask for compliments based on his fact, he wanted none of it. Artists were to take pride in their work, no matter how badly they messed up. There are no such things as a failed work in the art world. Only learning and improving.

He shook his head and started to walk away. She held out a hand. "Wait. Please. What made you come over here? Away from the popular art? Away from them? Why come to this corridor?"

Sunstreaker was saddened by the question at first, but shook his head again. Why the slag did he come here? He was bored, but why here? He gave up art hundreds of years ago ever since- "Because it was away from the humans, alright? I don't like crowds." He said in frustration, cutting his thoughts purposely.

She smiled at him again. Damn that stupid smile. Why was she smiling? Stop smiling. "Humans…" She said as if it sounded weird to her.

"Yes, is that what you are? Human?"

She looked back up. "And you are?" She asked, bowing forward.

He was about to say who he was, but he refrained and simply walked away. He heard her create a sound of surprise and sadness, but he forced the pained sound from his mind. He continued to walk away and with each. Damn. Step. It was painful. Why? Why was it painful? She wasn't special. Was she? She held potential. But why did he care? He just came here to waste time. Can't anyone understand that?

He paused again and sighed irritably. The thought came to his mind, but he ignored it. He looked back up and saw all the geometrical "art" on the walls in front of him, highlighted by the sun pouring from the windows. He looked behind him and saw the lowly lit corridor, dark and sad. Sunstreaker grumbled. Why did he care…?

His scowl turned into sadness as he finally creased his eyebrows in concern.

Would _he_ have wanted this?

The thought made his spark writhe in pain and he had to close his eyes to fight it off. He sighed again when it went away and turned on his heel, walking with more gentle and firmer steps.

He wouldn't have.

He turned into the corridor and saw the young woman sitting on the bench, looking at her artwork. From behind, Sunstreaker managed to take her full appearance. She was on the chubby side, not too tall or short. When he was standing next to her, she was shorter than him. But he was taller than anyone. Even in his true form, he was a bit taller than some mechs. Sunstreaker suddenly felt under-portrayed. His holoform was a mirror image of his Cybertronian form only in human form. He was lanky and tall, strong, but not built. His dark hair was on the long side, but tied back by a thin hair tie. He wore simple jeans, work boots, a polo shirt and a leather jacket for appearance. Even if it was ninety degrees outside, in San Francisco, you couldn't go wrong with style.

He slowly approached her from behind, his footfalls echoing around her. He looked behind, seeing he was the only one there with her. He could let his outer wall come down, right? He was doing this for him, right?

He sighed, but this didn't seem to catch her attention. She had her head resting in the palm of her hand as she leaned her elbow on her knee.

Sunstreaker looked back up at the painting and titled his head. "The hair can be improved by using different amounts of water to the acrylic. Light highlights use less paint and more water. Base hair uses more paint and less water."

He paused to see if she got her attention or to see if she was listening. He raised an eyebrow and a smile ticked off at the corner or his lips. He looked back up at the painting. "Crooked faces can be solved by using face graphs. What you see is not always what you draw."

Pause. A glance. Look back up.

"Body proportions can be done different ways. With a good teacher, you can find your own method to use to find the right style and appearance."

Pause. A glance. Look back up.

"The horizon and sky are only off because you used to much dark paint. The more distant objects are in a painting, the lighter they become. No big problem."

Pause. A glance. She was looking back at him with a new twinkle to her eye. He smiled rarely these days. Even to himself. "And hands, well, I never really got them down either. So I guess I can't help you there." He used his eyes to indicate the title. "A more creative name would help too."

She narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. She kept the gaze as she reached in her pocket. Sunstreaker felt uneasy by her creepy glare and his smile disappeared. He shifted on his feet and watched as she brought out a piece of gum, popped into her mouth and started chewing it.

She stood up and placed a firm foot on the bench and looked at him. "Who are you?"

He fumbled over his own words. It was a while since he had. "An artist, well, ex-artist. I stopped a long time ago."

"You're only twenty. How long is 'long time ago'?"

Sunstreaker matched her still awkward glare. "What are you trying to get at, human? I'm just trying to help. You were begging for my opinion a minute ago, now you're playing detective. Nuh-uh, no way."

The glare was softened and it turned into that stupid Unicron-pitted, damned smile! Sunstreaker was bristling now. Why, oh, why did his kindness have to slam back into his face?

"Seems like you know your stuff, hot shot."

Hot shot? He did not look like Hot-, oh, the human term, not the actual spawn of a glitch. "I do." He supplied.

She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. In that moment, he could have sworn he saw himself in her. She was using a skeptical glare now. She suddenly broke it off, looking at the ground. It became sad. Sunstreaker was fighting to walk away. This human was careful with her words. It made him less patient with the woman. _Get to the point._

"…I don't go here or to this university. I sneak into the classes here and try to learn, but I can't. I try, but..."

Sunstreaker raised an eyebrow. Her raggy clothes weren't just raggy because they were work clothes... He was now listening. "My parents and I became bankrupt. We couldn't pay off the student loans or house loans, so yeah… I was let off alone in the world before I got out of my senior year in high school. My parents live on welfare now." She looked up. "You know where that leads."

This time, the mech lost his skeptical expression as she continued to speak. Why was she telling him her life's story? Did he seem that interested in her?

"So what I am asking, I mean, you know your stuff apparently, and this might sound like a lot, but could…could you teach me, you know, art?" She looked back at him with a sad expression. She didn't seem desperate, knowing that he might turn her down. The holoform could tell she asked many people many times and they turned her down.

Sure, he felt pity for the girl, but how would he teach her? Surely, she had supplies. Maybe use a fake credit card to buy some paint wouldn't hurt, but where would he hide? How would he hide his true form from her? And he only knew Cybertronian art techniques. Human techniques were inferior to Cybertronian, but he supposed he could teach a mix of both. He narrowed his eyes. As if he was going to teach her.

"Please, just a couple of sessions. I'll pay you back the best I can." Alright, now she was desperate.

Sunstreaker cleared his throat. "Alright, first off." He started out, a small smile returning to his lips. "I don't even know your name."

"I don't know yours either and I rather keep it that way."

"Why?" He asked, narrowing his eyes again.

"Don't avoid my question."

Sunstreaker balked. "I'm not! I thought it was appropriate!" He placed a hand on his hip and cocked it to the side.

She smiled at this. Primus-damn it. Stop smiling!

"Just a yes or no will do. We could meet at my apartment every other day. I have the supplies. It's not a lot and they're not the brand name quality, but it's something."

Sunstreaker shook his head. "Alright, fine, fine. Where do you live, what time?" He asked, standing straight again.

"Doesn't matter, whenever you want, except on the weekends. I only work on weekends. I live in the Westside Apartments level 4, 34 A."

Sunstreaker crossed his arms over his chest. "I feel like you've done this before."

She stopped chewing her gum and looked away. "Yes, I'm desperate, you see. I have to get this scholarship. The deadline is coming up in two months. I have asked many people to teach me, but they never give me the callback. I need this scholarship so I can get into art school. But every time I enter, they turn me away. My stuff isn't good enough."

"You mean, it's not like that boring work over there?" He said as if he was translated her words.

"Yeah…I guess." She looked away again.

He relaxed his pose a bit, seeing he was a little intimidating. "It's a load of slag. Anyone can do that."

She looked up and smiled. He didn't return it. "Alright, fine. I'll come by tomorrow. We'll see what you got."

She nodded her head. "Yeah? What time?"

"Whenever I feel like it."

His answer made her uneasy and he tilted his head. "Don't worry, I won't let you down." He winced at his words and pouted. Once again, his words came out to be nicer than he wanted them to be. He jammed his hands into his pockets and walked away, hunched over a bit with the pout still on his lips.

She watched him go and looked back at her painting with a hopeful twinkle to her eye. She was about to look back to him, but he was already gone.

* * *

Nighttime driving was always soothing to the mech. His powerful v-12 engine roared and growled in the night, practically declaring his approach on a driver and then the disappearing howl as he passed.

Going well over the speed limit, the yellow Gallardo Lamborghini sped by yet another driver. He went by a cop car, but successfully jammed the vehicle radar. He was safe from the fuzz for now.

Sunstreaker shifted gears, his engine compensating for the change in speed with a guttural growl. He pushed forward, passing by another Lamborghini. Immediately, it brought back the pained jab in his spark. This time, he almost had to pull over. With a growl of his own, he pushed forward. He had to ignore the pain and just drive, taking his frustration out on the road.

For about a month, the mech had been stranded in San Francisco. All his radar, spark signature, and navigation systems had been blown out and jarred from his arrival on Earth. Now he hid and hoped for the best that another Autobot would find his signature or that he would find the other remaining Autobots on this planet. That's the only reason he came here: to rejoin his Autobot warriors. Maybe, perhaps, he came here looking for more.

He passed by another car, this time they honked at his dangerous driving. He ignored it, not even giving the grey sedan a side glance.

With curiosity, Sunstreaker brought up the mental picture of the women he met at the gallery. He studied the image of her and he found himself musing over her smile. That slaggin stupid smile that made him so angry and yet assured and relaxed.

He found that he was slowing down as his thoughts brought him to a more relaxed state. Could this be Primus fracking with his fate again? Could it be a sign to finally move on and go back to what he loved the most? Was that the reason why he didn't turn her down like he thought originally?

The question made him swim in his unsure and shaky confidence. Suddenly, all old emotions and past memories flooded his mind. His spark ached and thrummed against its casing painfully. He wasn't willing to go through that again. No, he had suffered enough.

He made the picture of her go away and growled once again, gaining speed. His engine howled into the night as he drove onto an exit ramp. This was all because of a stupid human.


	2. Canvases

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**A big thanks to my beta Sunstreaker's Squishy, readers, and reviewers!**

**Relax, read, and review~**

* * *

**Chapter Two Canvases**

* * *

It was late afternoon when the Lamborghini found himself in front of the human's apartment building. He didn't know why, but he was here. It was located in the shady part of town. It was a little run down, but the mech had seen worse. He reluctantly activated his holoform, only changing his clothes from the last time. It would have been suspicious if he visited her in the same clothing.

He got out of the driver's side and "closed" the car door. Humans suddenly stopped walking on the sidewalk and stared at him in awe. Not because of him, no, but the vehicle he was driving. A smile appeared on his lips as his pride inflated. He was quiet gorgeous.

He walked up the steps of the apartment complex and pressed the appropriate button to call the human.

There was a long moment of silence, causing the holoform to feel uneasy; the pride from just moments ago fading. Did he get the wrong building? He stepped back and looked at the sign in the front lawn of the complex. No, he was at the right place. He raised an eyebrow at the receiver and was ready to press it again when her cheery voice came through. "Yeah, come on in." He pouted, just hearing her smile in her voice.

The lock was deactivated and Sunny stepped into the complex, making his way down the halls to the appropriate apartment. Inside, it was dimly lit and dirty. A stench of cigarettes and something else Sunstreaker didn't want to classify was in the air. A permanent grimace was on his face as he made it to the elevator. He pressed "4" on the pad and the doors closed. The elevator smelled worse. The light flickered and finally gave out, leaving the mech in darkness.

"Great." He grumbled.

The doors opened again and Sunstreaker was almost reluctant to come out of the elevator. But in order to get away from the smell in there, he had no choice. He stepped out and took a left until he reached the appropriate apartment number, 34 A.

He stopped in front of the door and was hesitant to knock. He sighed and did so three times. Before he could lower his hand, the door was opened in a flash. Before him stood the woman he had met at the gallery. "Hi!" She said with happiness.

Sunstreaker tilted his head a smile of his own taking place. He removed it with a slight grimace before she noticed. "So, let's get this over with, huh?"

He walked past her and into the apartment. She frowned and spun to face him. "Yeah, come on in." She remarked.

Sunstreaker laughed. It wasn't genuine, just appropriate for the sassy tone she used. He looked around, already not impressed with the place. It was disgusting, cracks in the wall, wallpaper thinning, and the smell of cigarettes still stained the air or it was permanently stuck in his nasal sensors, either way, it still smelled bad. The furniture was looked like some used scratching post for cats. He glanced to the left, seeing a small kitchenette. He twitched his nose at the dirty pots and pans in the sink. A box of ramen was on the counter and a bunch of rotten bananas were sitting next to it. He looked around again.

It was clean, relatively compared to the place's outer image. He let his eyes fall onto her again and realized she was walking to the kitchen, trying to hide the mess. "Sorry, I haven't paid mind to the place for a bit. I was working on something and I didn't have time to clean up."

He kept the grimace on his face for a moment, but let it fall. He appreciated that she was trying to look presentable as she hurried this way and that. The holoform took notice of what she was wearing as he watched her fix a chipped kettle on the stove. She had her hair up in a messy bun; her bangs framing her face. She was wearing a long-sleeved grey shirt and worn out jeans. An apron was tied around her that had all sorts of paint smudges on them. Her sneakers were the same as before.

She spun around and Sunstreaker quickly shifted his eyes to another object in the room. It just so happened to be a photo of her and apparently her parents. They were all smiling. It had to be from a couple of years ago because that was the time frame when she claimed they had left each other. He felt anger toward them for some reason. They had each other and they were willing to give up their only daughter so that could live off on their own? Pathetic humans.

They were the reason why he saw no hope in such a species. They were selfish and they cared nothing for family, only money.

The woman came next to him and he knew that she could tell that his angered expression was becoming more prominent. She was about to say something, but she backed away. Sunstreaker caught himself and shook his head. "Where's your work?"

She was still uneasy buy his low voice. "Um, this way, in here." Sunstreaker followed her with his hands jammed into his pockets. He had to be more careful with his emotions. He had to shove them down and ignore them, just like he always had.

Unaware of his internal conflict, she led him into a separate room branching off from the living room. On the floor was covered with tarps. Two ceiling length windows poured in sunlight from the late afternoon sun. He looked around at the walls, which were covered in works of art she had made. She backed away from him, studying his reaction. He let his hand out of his pockets as he looked around. All types of subjects were scattered around: views of the city, the ocean, a park, a man and a women sitting on a bench, a children's park, cafés, restaurants, bakerys. Sunstreaker divulged himself in the true art he'd hope to find ever since he arrived here in this city. The acrylic seemed to have danced across all the canvases.

He walked closer to each one, pointing out the mistakes and errors, but also the positive correct techniques. There was a lot to be done in some such as proportions, but all in all the magic was there. She just needed someone to show her what her potential was.

"How long did it take you to do all of these?" He asked, his voice leveled not daring to show any happiness or emotion in his tone.

She smiled. "I don't know, just a long time."

It was a normal response for artists. They never paid attention to the time it took to create. They were all too busy creating it.

This time he smiled, spinning slowly taking in all the canvases. He stopped his head, slightly titled in curiosity as his eyes fell on a dark corner of the room. A half-finished painting was resting up against the wall. Sunstreaker walked over to it and pushed aside the one picture that was covering it. Slowly, he brought into the light. His smiled dropped. It was a painting of a sunset. The horizon was way off and a large splatter of black paint was smeared across it. Sunstreaker frowned. A flashback took place when he too did the same thing to the last piece he ever created.

A frown took place on his lips. She seemed uneasy by it. "I know it's bad, but I was angry."

He gently set down the work on the floor again. "I was too…" He caught himself, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing." He pushed by her, going over to a canvas holder where a painting was in the making. Resting next to it was a dresser filled with used tubes of paint, destroyed brushes from overuse, and wooden pallets of dried paint. It was a distraction as he lifted one up. It made his OCD crawl. "Rule number one to art: Keep your tools clean and neat."

She crossed her arms. "What if I like working like this?"

Sunstreaker turned around and placed the pallet back on the dresser. "Alright, fine. What do you want me to teach you?"

She shook her head at the blunt question. "That's the thing I don't know. I know I need improvement, but only another person can tell me my flaws."

He tilted his head. "For one, we need to work on your perspective. If you fix that, then you're set to go. They'll take in your work in no time."

He walked past her and she seemed disappointed by his blunt observation. "That's it?"

Her unappreciative voice made him bristle. What did she expect, asking a stranger to help her out? "What else are you looking for?" He blurted out. "I don't know what you want out of this university. I don't know what you think the problem is with your art. It's minor problems. For Primus sake, I don't even know your name." He used harsh gestures with his hands, his voice was deep with guttural tones, and his body became ridged. The kettle was now whistling in the kitchen. She didn't pay mind to it at first, keeping her sad stare on him. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and finally went away into the kitchen.

Sunstreaker rolled his head with aggravation and placed his hands on his face. He scrubbed them down and took in a deep breath. He didn't mean to go off. He never did. Yes, he was known to be an angry and a bit hotheaded, but he never meant all the words he said. He was angry at something else. She wasn't accepting her art as her own.

He jammed a hand in his pocket, walked to the doorway, and leaned his shoulder against it. He bowed his head and looked away from her.

"Maybe it was wrong for me to ask you to help me." She said quietly as she stirred a teabag in a mug. "I don't know what to do. Maybe I was just looking for a friend; maybe I was just lonely…I don't know anymore…"

Sunstreaker lifted his head from looking down at the ground and back to her. She took a sip of the tea and exhaled. "I never wanted my life to come to this. Begging strangers to help me. My job can't keep me up anymore and I am on the brink of losing this place."

She looked up to him. "I am not trying to guilt trip you, honest truth, I just need that scholarship so I can make money with my art. Hopefully, I can help my parents too."

Sunstreaker was now standing. He was relatively close to her, bowing his head slightly so that he could look at her. "How about a name and then we can start from there, huh?"

She smiled. It was sad and not like the annoying one he disliked so much. "Felicity, my friends used to call me 'Fil', or 'Filly', any one will do." She took another sip of tea. The smell of it was calming and soothing. Chamomile, perhaps.

Felicity. He liked that name. He said it out loud by accident. She smiled when he did and he didn't mind. Her name rolled off his tongue like a fine drink. "Do you have a name or what?"

He paused and bit his lip as he came up with a random name. "John." He supplied quickly.

"John, huh? It suits you." She commented as she set her mug down. "Would you like a cup?

Sunstreaker could admit the smell did bring a calming essence to him, but he couldn't. "No thanks, I'm good."

She nodded her head. "I mean, my place isn't much, but make yourself at home."

Sunstreaker relaxed as the smell of chamomile brushed his nasal sensors. He nodded his head in return. "Do you want to start or…?"

"How about you? What's your story?" She asked the question far too quickly for his liking. Felicity gave her story to him. but he didn't ask. "I rather not. It's a touchy subject." He said in a slightly warned tone.

She nodded her head and a lock of hair came loose from behind her ear. "Fair." She said, brushing it behind her ear again. "We can get started if that's alright with you."

He looked down and away from her. His words called for humor, but Sunstreaker delivered it with a cold tone. Besides, it was the truth. "Honestly, I haven't painted in ages. Like I told you before, I gave it up a long time ago. If we started now, I think I would mess your work up more."

She tilted her head, indicating for them to sit on the couch in the living room. The holoform watched as she walked over to the couch, sat down with a huff, and waited for him to follow.

This Felicity was rather blunt when it came to invitations and what she wanted. With obedience, the holoform followed and sat across from her in a loveseat. It was awkward because of the cushion being worn down, but somehow he felt comfortable. Maybe it was her invited smile or just the tea was starting to affect him, if it could.

"Why did you stop?" She said gently. "No artist just stops creating art." She crossed her legs to her side and rested her elbows on the armrests.

Sunstreaker shook his head. "I just did. Things happened and I didn't have the time to do it anymore."

Felicity looked away and sighed. She shook her head and reached up, taking the hair tie out of her hair. Sunstreaker couldn't help but stare as her hair curtained her face so perfectly. She would honestly make a good subject to draw. He found himself grimacing again. Where the hell did that come from?

"You know," she started, combing a hand through her hair, ruining the perfect effect. "I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I will listen, you know. I am not really open about my past-"

"Really?" He couldn't help, but mutter.

She caught it and continued. "But if you're open about yours, maybe I could help you. Ever since I saw you, you seem to have this weight. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it. You're tense, defensive, rough, but I know you don't like that. Maybe I can help."

Sunstreaker was bristling. How dare this human judge him and claim he was unsteady. What did she know? What did she know about war?

He stood up and started after the door to leave. She got up quickly. "Wait!" She set her tea down and ran after him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Did I say something wrong?"

He harshly spun around and slapped it away. "Don't touch me." He snarled.

Felicity backed away, fear in her worried expression. He spun back around, opened the door and stormed out. She followed and held her stinging hand in her other hand, holding it in front of her chest. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, bowing her head. Sunstreaker was already around the corner. Her voice didn't bring the pain of guilt he had hoped it would.


	3. The Ideal Subject

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**A big thank you to my beta, Sunstreaker's Squishy, my readers, and reviewers.**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Ideal Subject

* * *

Felicity took a sip of her coffee and crossed her legs under herself. She glanced up at the café's front counter and watched as people placed their orders. The atmosphere smelled of coffee and bagels. Soft murmurs were heard every now and then along with a quiet laugh or two. This was her favorite place to come and just relaxed to get away from it all for a bit.

A sigh came from her and she lifted the mug, taking another sip. Outside, she heard a loud rev of a car engine. She rolled her eyes. Yet another hotshot was being a nuisance and ruining the peace. She swallowed and looked down at her sketch book. So far, there was only her coffee mug sketched in it. After yesterday's incident, she couldn't paint or draw. Hell, she didn't even get sleep all because of a simple polite gesture. She was only trying to help him. Why did he react so harshly?

Felicity was never the one for any sort of conflicts. She was sensitive to anger, loud voices, and harsh words…and whenever she did come into contact with any of them, she wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. Yesterday was no different. That's why she didn't paint or draw last night.

She looked up at the clock: 6:30. She hated being up early in the morning. The woman couldn't help it, though. Once she was tired of trying to fall asleep, she came here to seek some sort of relaxation and relief.

As she lifted her mug to her lips for yet another sip, the bell attached to the entrance door rang, signaling another customer coming into the little café. She realized the footfalls were coming to her and she smiled, recognizing those steps anywhere. She placed her mug down. "So now you're stalking me, huh?"

"You'd be surprised how much I drive around." She didn't turn around just yet. Felicity waited for him to speak before she did. She heard him sigh before he spoke. "I want to say…sorry."

She let out a soft, but genuine laugh. She turned around, wrapping an arm around the back of her chair. She looked up at him. "Wow, that sounded like it hurt."

"Sort of." He said with a shrug. The woman watched as he indicated if he could sit down with her. She nodded with her smile still on her face.

"Whatever…" She said wistfully, turning around to face him as he sat.

"Whatever?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I guess I was overstepping my boundaries yesterday. I understand why you snapped. I do that a lot actually…" She bowed her head and took a sip of her coffee.

The holoform hummed and looked away. "So, you're not creeped out about me finding you?"

Felicity shrugged. "Not really. A lot of people know I come here, especially the people who work here. Figured you asked around for me?"

Sunstreaker cringed. "Sure, let's go with that." He actually did stalk her down until he found her bio signature. He made an effort to find Felicity because he did truly feel sorry for snapping at her like that. He wanted to keep that bit to himself. He looked down at the table, seeing her sketch pad with all sorts of different pencils and erasers scattered about. He leaned forward and took it without her permission.

She almost choked on her coffee and set it down quickly almost spilling it. "Hey!" She said, getting out of her chair and swiping at him.

He kept it away with a smug smile on his face as he leaned back, balancing on the back legs of the chair. "Not much in here." He said, flipping through and tilting it this way and that when the pictures were upside-down or sideways.

"Yeah, it's because it's my personal sketchbook. I don't do much in there except when I'm seriously in a rut." She said, puffing out her cheeks in frustration and giving up.

He looked over to her with a smug grin on his face. Felicity finally realized that he was flipping through the pages gently all this time and took great care with it. She backed away and placed her hands in her lap.

Sunstreaker looked over and saw her saddened expression. "You know, for a femme who seems like she knows what she's doing, you seem lost." He pointed out teasingly. He slid it back over to her and leaned forward.

"Draw that human over there for me. I want to see how you draw." He said.

She gawked at him. "Do you expect me to draw without my morning cup of coffee at six forty in the morning?"

"Yes, now do it." He commanded, letting the chair's front legs fall back to the floor. He placed his hands behind his head with his smirk still planted on his face.

She looked up at him. "If this is a distraction for what happened yesterday, it's sure as hell working." She said in frustration.

Sunstreaker smiled at the ironic statement and watched as she picked up a pencil and started sketching out the man next to them. He was oblivious to her as he intently read the morning newspaper. Sunstreaker watched in a trance as her face turned from a tensed expression to a relaxed one. She gritted her teeth as she concentrated on the subject too intensely. He raised an eyebrow at that. The mech never did that when he drew.

He remained quiet, but a waitress came over asking if he wanted a coffee. He turned down the offer with a shake of his head while concentrating on how Felicity's hand moved and flicked. It was confusing. Her techniques were everywhere. It didn't start from head to toe, but rather she skipped everywhere and somehow she kept it harmonic. Her perspective was still off because of the lack of a simple skeletal structure. The simple lines use to start a figure.

When she was done she released the death grip, she had on the pencil and exhaled as if she had been holding her breath. Sunstreaker leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. She clenched and unclenched her hand to massage it.

"I have terrible carpel tunnel because of that." She said, indicating her tight grip on the pencil.

Sunstreaker had heard of the disorder before. It was similar to Cybertronian hands seizing and cramping up as the humans would say. He too had symptoms of it every once in a while, but that came from wielding swords in battle also.

He shook his thoughts away. The human placed the sketchpad on the table and slid it over to him. He spun the pad around so it was no longer upside down. He nodded his head. "It's pretty good for a two minute sketch. I see where you're getting your perspective wrong though. You didn't do a basic skeletal structure before you start drawing in the details. You need to relax more; you're over thinking."

Sunstreaker was about to continue, but he creased his eyebrows and picked up a pencil carefully and looked over at the subject. He placed the point to paper. "Here, I think it would be better to show you like this…" He was about to start, but he looked up while twirling the pencil in his hand slowly. Embarrassment flashed across his features, but only for a short moment before he erased it. "I haven't drawn in such a long time…" His voice was unsteady and shaky.

She picked it up, knowing there was more. "That's alright. Maybe we were meant to meet each other again for a reason, you know?" She watched as he didn't reply and kept twirling the pencil as he stared at it. "Do you believe in fate, John?"

He swallowed hard, looking back down at the pad of paper. Yes, he did, but was he ready again?

She reached over and placed her hand on his. "It's alright. I got time. Maybe we can stay here for a while until you get back in the swing of things, huh? Two months is a lot of time, you know." She assured with that smile he'd grown to hate and yet somewhat like. When he felt her hand touch his, he shook his hand, making sure he didn't come off rough or defensive. Sunstreaker suddenly placed his feet on the edge of the table and pushed himself back until he was sitting with the chair balanced on the back legs again.

Felicity let out a mix of a startled and humored laughed as he placed the sketchbook onto his lap.

For a moment, he simply got comfortable with the graphite. He did simple spheres to practice shading and did a value graph before he officially started drawing.

Felicity couldn't see what he was drawing, but from him looking up every so often at a subject, she could tell when he changed people or objects. He scratched out many sketches in aggravation from messing up and used all of the available space he could on many pages. As he flipped the pages, she could see his work. They were messy and sloppy at first, but within an hour, he was drawing beautiful pieces. He went from rough sketches to value drawings and then to full out drawings. She observed that he paid special mind to the expression and lips of each person he drew.

Each one had his or her own weird twist though. She couldn't place her finger on it though. The pattern of his drawings seemed odd and almost alien. Like the eyes seemed so real that she almost thought it was photographed.

"Damn…" She whispered. Her second cup of coffee was halfway done.

He didn't look up, but he smiled. "What?" He flipped the page, revealing to her the woman in the corner he just drew. She looked over. "No offense to her, but your work makes her look ugly."

"Because when I draw, I make my art beautiful." He said proudly. He reached for the pencil sharpener again and let the filings fall to the floor.

She smiled when he became silent again. It was her turn to watch him. His face was so calm and sincere. Her eyelids became lower as she examined his sharp jaw and beautiful blue eyes. His lips were just like the one's he drew so lushly in the pictures.

Felicity saw him catch her gaze and immediately she looked down at her cup of coffee and sipped it. "So when can you…" She cleared her throat. "Start teaching me officially?"

Sunstreaker didn't answer her immediately. He set the pencil down for a moment and looked up at her, fully examining her as she took a sip. He tilted his head, seeing her light green eyes lock onto him. He narrowed his and finally flipped a page keeping his gaze locked on her until he picked up the pencil. "Keep that pose." He ordered.

She was about to protest, but she already saw him moving the pencil on the paper. Now she didn't want to move and ruin his drawing or whatever he was doing.

He was silent as he continuously exchange glances from her to the paper. It made herself conscious and blush at the same time. She enjoyed this deep down. He saw him smile randomly. It was small one, but she knew it was the best he could manage. "To answer your question, we'll leave soon and go back to your place. Do you have a subject for the entry yet?"

She wanted to look away in shame, but she withheld the impulse being a subject and all. "Well, no, but I was thinking about doing a piece from here. This place holds a special place in my heart, you know."

"How?"

She wanted to raise an eyebrow at his interest. He wasn't interested before. She sighed not wanting to over think it. "Um, well, I come here when I need to get away."

"This place is kind of relaxing I guess." He shrugged.

She liked that gesture all too well. She studied his body, but not too obviously. Oh, how he would make a great study. An idea came to mind. "How about a couple sitting in the corner over there talking over coffee? Is that a good subject?"

He hummed, erasing something she couldn't see. "Something more…what are they doing besides talking over coffee." He asked, tilting his head.

"Erm…"

"Perhaps an argument? Maybe something from behind the window is the center of interest rather than the couple."

"No, I would like it to be a couple just talking."

"Felicity," Saying her name with his voice made her heart jump. "It has to be more."

His quick strokes were now softer, and he didn't look up to her as often. He was now placing the final touches on it. Still, she didn't dare to move. She kept her eyes locked onto him intently. "Maybe..."

"What do you feel or enjoy the most when you are here? Make that your subject." He said too gently for his tone. She raised an eyebrow at this. It sounded so odd coming from him.

He finally placed his feet off of the edge of the table and lowered himself. He shook out his hand and placed the sketch pad out on the table, turning it so it was facing her.

She hesitantly looked down, lowering her coffee mug. She exchanged glances from him to the paper, a small smile creeping its way on her face. The pose she was just doing was defiantly posed in the picture. Her eyelids were lowered into almost a sensual way, which she had to look up at him and blush. Felicity didn't know he had caught her embarrassing expression for that long to remember it.

The strokes were gentle and the lines were smooth. The shading was beyond perfection, focusing on her lips, eyes and face.

"John, I don't know what to say." She looked at her medium length hair and smiled. "My hair isn't wavy."

"It looks better like that." He shrugged again.

"I don't know whether to feel insulted or complimented." She quipped with a mock pout as she took another sip of her coffee.

He smiled and leaned forward, cupping his chin lazily, elbow resting on the table. "Do you have a subject or what?" Sunstreaker now wanted to change the subject.

"I told you, I am sticking to the couple in the corner." She hid a smile with her mug. She knew what she was going to draw.

"You are really set on that couple?" He said bored.

"Yes, my drawing, my entry." She said determined.

"Whatever." He said, sighing and stretching backwards. "We can start with hard sketches and perspective exercises. Then we'll do liner perspective. Sound good?"

"Today?" She said with a half smile. "Seriously?"

"Why not? I have nothing else to do today." _Or the next…_ It was a bitter truth that he kept to himself.

"That's great!" She said, bouncing with pure joy. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this!"

Sunstreaker cringed at her enthusiasm, but let it dwindle away to a faint smile. He stood up, indicating for them to leave. She let out a surprised "oh" and took a last gulp of her coffee. Hectically, she dug for money in her pocket and splayed the crumpled piece of paper on the table. He slowly raised an eyebrow as she quickly gathered up her drawing supplies and pad of paper. She was so clumsy. Felicity stood tall and proud with a smile on her face, signaling that she finally ready to go.

"Are you good now?" He asked with humor.

She nodded looking up at the clock. "Yeah, c'mon, the bus should be here any moment." She said, walking towards the front door. Sunstreaker followed with his hands casually shoved into his jean pockets, a smug trim to his lips. "You don't have to take the bus, you know."

Felicity opened the door with her shoulder and kept it open for him with her foot, fondling the supplies against her chest. "Why's that?" She asked as he walked past her and onto the street.

Her eyes followed him, where he stopped, and stood proudly. "We're taking my ride."

Felicity let her mouth hang open. "You got to be kidding. Out of all the people I've met." She walked forward dumbfounded. "You had to have a Lamborghini."

Sunstreaker stood proudly with a stupid grin on his face. The woman exchanged glances from the vehicle to him and smiled also. She was silent for moment and stood straighter. "You should smile like that more. It looks good on you."

Sunstreaker immediately let it fall and he pouted, letting out an aggravated growl. "Get in already." He said, circling around to the driver's side.

It was her turn to let a stupid smirk fall on her face as the car door swooshed open. The woman enjoyed making him aggravated a little too much. She looked in, seeing Sunstreaker already comfortable in the driver's seat and ready to go. "Well, c'mon." He urged.

Felicity was suddenly uncomfortable and fidgeted her feet. "Are you sure? Should I take my shoes off?" She peered in again, seeing the genuine leather and carbon fiber dashboard. She was so used to low cost cars, vans, and especially the public bus. Felicity looked down at herself. She was living in the lowest of the low. She felt so unworthy of even being in the presence of such an expensive exotic. She didn't even know he was _that rich_. She felt so dismal next to him.

Sunstreaker was also uncomfortable, but for a different reason. He was allowing a human into his form. He looked closer at her uneasiness and let his displeased expression fall before she noticed. "I'm sure. Just don't touch anything, keep your feet on the mat, and don't touch the radio."

A slow smile appeared on her lips as his picky, voice earning the reaction he wanted from her. The human hesitantly got in carefully, sitting down slowly and gently.

Sunstreaker tried to keep his holoform's expression as neutral as possible. He never had a human passenger before and this was sure as slag not as pleasant as he thought it would be. He tried to keep his thoughts away from human oils, dead skin flaking off, and other humanly functions as she sat down fully. Felicity turned to him and he relaxed knowing she was looking.

"Alright," He started stiffly. "Let's go." He started his engine like a normal human would do, turning the keys and such, and revved it a couple of times like he always did before he drove. In the corner of his eye, he could see the woman flutter her eyelids at the sound.

A sense of pride and inflated ego came over him washing away the negativity of before. As they pulled out onto the road, she clenched her hands into fists as his engine roared. "Oh, my…" She breathed in surprise. He smirked. Maybe he could get used to a human passenger after all.


	4. Pallets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I want to thank my readers, reviewers, and my beta Sunstreaker's Squishy! Thanks for the faves too! Felicity's bio is now up on my profile for those curious about her.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Pallets**

* * *

The days turned into weeks and Felicity was learning more and more about her own abilities of art. "John" would tell her what she did wrong and correct it while he would be standing right behind her and hands clasped on hers, guiding her through the alteration. Felicity enjoyed it whenever he would correct her like that. His body pressed against hers felt so protective, safe, and assuring. Sometimes, she would purposely make a mistake just to feel his presence once again. Although in due time, he stopped doing so, noticing her so called smart tactics.

He was patient and kind, using a low and gentle tones that sounded as if he was thinking out loud rather than actually speaking. She had never seen this side of him before and she really didn't mind. As a matter of fact, she preferred it over his tense and snappy self. They would stand side by side drawing and sketching. She would watch him at times by sitting cross legged on the floor while she ate a peanut butter and banana sandwich, her favorite meal.

He would usually take his jacket off and toss it on the windowsill before he painted just like he was right now. She stared and lost herself as he moved his hand and stand stiffly, barely moving with the brush. His muscles flexed and relaxed under his honey skin as he dipped his hand down to get more paint from his pallet onto his brush.

She simply loved his movements. They were so graceful and just lovely. She sighed out loud and it was too late to catch herself. Sunstreaker would notice a couple of times, but ignored it. He was, after all, holoform or true form, pretty gorgeous to look upon.

Again, he felt her eyes on him as he painted the view from her apartment window. It was hazy, but purposely done so to give the affect that it was a dream. Of course, this had to be all a dream. Who knew that he would become so close to this human femme?

He lowered his paintbrush and paused suddenly. Felicity noticed and tilted her head. "Something wrong?" She asked, lowering her bowl of ramen soup. How she could eat that in ninety degree weather was beyond him. The holoform heard her get up and stand next to him. "It's looking great. What's wrong?" She asked, assuming that it was his artwork that caused him to pause.

He twirled the large paintbrush in his hand slowly. He was remaining still, focusing on his true form. The feeling he dreaded the most at a time like this crawled through his systems. His spark suddenly ached and he couldn't help, but let his eyebrows knit in pain. Sunstreaker set the pallet of paint down and set the paintbrush in a paint clouded glass of water.

"I have to go." He said, picking up his jacket and marching out of what he called the canvas room.

She watched him with worry and surprised eyes. "Wait, What? Where do you have to go?"

He didn't answer as he turned around and gave her an apologetic expression. He truly did enjoy himself whenever he was here. And only now did he accept the fact. His spark pounded painfully again. "I'm sorry." He breathed as he spun back around and walked out of her apartment, making an effort to not slam the door.

Felicity stood in the hallway, watching as the door clicked gently.

* * *

This happened more a few times for the rest of the time he spent with her. He would stay until lunch and then leave the same way, coming up with morbid excuses each time like: "I have a doctor's appointment", "I forgot to pick someone up", or "I forgot the stove was on." She raised an eyebrow at that excuse as she mused over them again and again.

One day, he didn't come at all. All she could do was sit cross-legged on the floor with a cup of tea and look at his painting of the view from her apartment. She imagined he was there painting while she gazed upon him selfishly. She was starting to miss his presence. It wasn't about his gorgeous physique, but because she truly enjoyed his company. He was odd, defensive, and gentle at the same time, and she enjoyed figuring him out like a morbid puzzle. She had come up with many scenarios to his past, but they all sounded silly and out of some sort of cliché movie.

She sighed, setting down her tea. Felicity looked over at her painting that was going to be her entry. It was half finished, the acrylic peacefully drying. She smiled at it, seeing the two people in the picture talk over coffee. She wondered if he would recognize the people in it when she was done.

* * *

Felicity had his number stored in her phone. After much struggle, he gave her a three digit number. Felicity question it as some sort of new text messaging, but he simply rolled his eyes and insisted that she would take it before he changed his mind. Felicity sent him at least five concerned messages.

Felicity didn't know whether she was being concerned, clingy, or just a plain stalker. She couldn't help it. She missed him and she was concerned. It had been three days since the last time she'd seen him.

She even went to the café for an hour to see if he would miraculously show up. Her efforts were fruitless as he didn't come.

Felicity sat on the couch, sipping on her chamomile tea and sighed. Maybe he gave up on her. She looked up, stunned at her own assumption. No, no, he wouldn't. He seemed so happy and content. Something in his eye told her that his stress and barriers fell down when he painted and spent time with her.

Her mind was over thinking, taking the situation into overdrive. She took another sip of her tea to calm her nerves and attempt to wash away her thoughts.

* * *

_Two days later_

It was raining. She hated the rain. The moisture only made it more hot and muggy out, causing discomfort in her lungs. She looked out the window and hoped that she would see that yellow car she had grown to love. Of course, who wouldn't love a half million dollar car? She looked back at the television, watching the news. She didn't pay much attention to the claims of odd sightings of giant robots and meteors sightings all around the world. She shook her head, passing it off as a conspiracy theory. If there was a definition of over thinking, conspiracy theories were it.

The human crossed her legs on the couch and closed her eyes. Maybe a nap would do her some good. A rumble sounded off outside and she passed it by as thunder. Another came soon after and she opened her eyes quickly. She stood up and looked outside, seeing the yellow Lamborghini parked out in front of the apartment complex. She smiled and ran for her boots, jacket, and umbrella. She couldn't wait for John to come up and greet her. She had to go to him.

* * *

Sunstreaker sat in the rain, parked next to the apartment complex. He did not know why he was here, but somehow he just instinctively drove here. He didn't bother to look for shelter from the rain, but rather invited it. The feeling of the rain thumping against his hood, and the rippling of the water at his sides was soothing, washing away the last of his bristling anger and pain. His engine was running, hiccuping every moment or so as his spark pulled on its casing uneasily.

He never dared to let out a growl or sound of pain as humans walked by with an umbrella or coats wrapped around them.

His vents took in the muggy air and his cooling system struggled to fight off his stress. _Primus…_ He felt his spark chamber wanting to cave in on itself.

He came here…he came here because of her. Maybe she could make it go away. Maybe she could sooth his uneasy spark. A strained whine came from under the hood. He bit back another growl. He had to see her, Felicity, he had to Felicity again.

He didn't notice a human running out from the apartment complex come relatively close and suddenly stop next to him. The human had an umbrella and she was staring at him peering into his black windows. Sunstreaker finally realized it was Felicity.

His spark leaped at her presence. Despite his pain, he activated the holoform to avoid suspicion. He appeared in the driver's seat, got out, and walked over to her.

She smiled upon seeing him and it made his spark soar, but, at the same time, thrum uneasily.

Despite his determination and the forced confident smile, halfway over to her, he suddenly gripped his chest and let out a strangle yell.

The smile was gone. "Jesus!" She immediately ran over and caught him causing her to toss the umbrella aside. He was heavier than she thought and fell to the ground with him curled on her lap. He was shaking violently as the rain started to mat his hair and clothes. She too was becoming the same way as the rain kept pouring down from the sky. Felicity was now becoming panicked. She was never in this situation before.

A pained gasp came from him and she tried to hold him close to her. She backed away, brushing a hand down the side of his face. "What's happening!? Oh God, we need to get you to a hospital." She declared out loud. It was more to assure herself than him.

He immediately opened his eyes and shook his head. His blue eyes seemed to be brighter than before. Through his clenched teeth, he gripped her shoulder and bit out a "No".

She kept holding him close as his shaking never left him. Strangled gasps and pitiful whines came from his throat. She could have sworn she'd saw tears coming from his closed eyes, but she passed them as rain so it wouldn't harm his ego.

She reached over for her umbrella and brought it over them. Felicity brought out her cell phone from her pocket. It was soaked and she doubted that it would work now. "I'm calling an ambulance."

"I'm fine!" He barked, but yelled afterwards. She dropped the phone at the command, startled at his strong tone. He clenched his hand around her shoulder tighter, earning a pained gasp from her. Felicity once again curled herself closer around his body, clutching his shoulder to her chest. She didn't know what to do!

"Don't let me go…" He bit out.

She shook her head. "Tell me what is happening…"

"Just don't let me go!" He begged, his voice giving out.

She finally creased her eyebrows in pain and worry. "I won't, I won't."

Felicity had to bite back her own tears as he yelled out again. This time, it echoed all around.

* * *

She could have sworn that they were out in the rain for two hours before she got him to his weak feet. She placed his arm around her shoulder while forcibly and determinedly bringing him through the halls of her apartment complex, leaving a trail of puddles behind them. Hair stuck and whipped into her face as she struggled to bring him to the elevator. Harshly, she lost her footing, lost balance, and accidentally slammed him in the corner. She was scared as he didn't even bite out a pained gasp.

Felicity repeated her apologies in a hushed whisper. She situated him on her shoulder again and huffed as the elevator doors opened again. By now, sweat and water was dripping down her forehead. She was now practically dragging him and almost lost balance again, avoiding slamming into the wall.

The young woman made it to the front door of her apartment and brushed her wet hair out of her face, digging for the key in her pocket. She brought it out, but the shuffling caused him to crash to the ground. She quickly scooped him up once again and opened the door, her sudden shift in weight bursting it open. The woman staggered into the living room, almost tripping on the rug. With another huff of determination, she brought him to the couch and tried her best to set him down gently. She couldn't help, but curse and panic as his body limply fell onto the couch.

She went onto her knees and came face to face with him. She shook her head, reaching forward and brushing her wet hands down the side of his face. "John?" She stammered, hoping he was still conscience. "John!" She yelled louder, her strokes becoming more rapid.

She stood tall on her knees and ripped the wet jacket off of the holoform, realizing it was becoming cold against him. She hesitated to take his shirt off, but she instead kept it on. She got up and ran into the next room, getting a space heater. She plugged it in near them and it came to life with a whirr. The lamp flickered out for a moment before the electricity was balanced and the heater came to life. She made sure she'd set it on the table pointing at him. The last thing she wanted was for him to catch a cold.

Carefully, she watched as his body once again became stiff. He didn't open his eyes as another yell was bit back. She shook her, not caring that he didn't see her. "It's okay…I am here." She said, gripping his hand tightly in hers. She held it close to her chest and reached out with her other hand, brushing his hair out of his face.

Outside, the rain was finally letting up, but the clouds weren't going away. She looked back at him and became concerned once again, realizing that he wasn't moving. "John?" She asked.

He didn't reply as she felt his hand become limp against hers. She panicked. "Oh, God!" She immediately leaned forward, pressing her ear to his chest. She heard no heartbeat.

Quickly, Felicity stood up and ran into her bedroom to get her phone. Sunstreaker weakly looked up and realized she was gone. He couldn't keep his holoform on anymore. It was taking too much energy from his frame. It would only make the withdrawal worse.

In an instant, his holoform shattered into shards of light that fizzled out as they floated onto the couch and disappeared. Before Felicity could call 911, she dropped her phone seeing the spot where he was just was empty. "John?" She called out.

"John?!" She said. She heard the familiar roar of his sports car and ran to the window. She gave a quick glance out and watched with disbelief as the yellow vehicle drove off. What the hell was happening? She dropped her hands to her sides and she stood there bewildered, scared, confused, and hurt at the same time. A puddle grew under her feet as she watched the road where he had just driven off. Why did he just come here to just leave again?

"_911 emergency."_

Felicity jumped at the voice, hung up, shook her head. "What's going on?!"


	5. Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**A big thanks to my awesome beta Sunstreaker's Squishy, reviewers, and readers! Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Answers**

* * *

_Two days later._

Felicity sat facing the front door. She had been sitting ever since she had heard the yellow Lamborghini drive up next to her apartment building. A permanent scowl was on her face, but she made it form into disappointment and anger.

The knock at the door finally came and she didn't get up immediately.

"Felicity…we need to talk." She heard his leveled voice from behind the wooden door. Hell, yes, they needed to talk.

She waited still. Finally, she got up and walking to the door, she crossed her arms waiting some more.

"I know you're right there." He said in an exasperated tone.

She exhaled with a huff of aggravation and opened the door only so the chain was keeping it from opening further. "You have a lot of explaining to do, John."

"My name's not John." He said, quickly his voice muffled from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

"Whoa. You expect me to let you in now? Who are you then? For real this time."

"Felicity, please, I need to tell you something." He was begging. He never begged her for anything.

"Yeah, you do! How do you expect me to let you waltz right into here after that fucking episode huh?" She let her face get close to his. "What the hell is going on!?"

"If you let me in, I'll answer all your questions and tell you the truth!" He said, his tone viscous and angry.

She didn't falter at his tone. She was used to it by now. He was all bark and no bite. She eyed him carefully before stepping back, closing the door and taking the chain off. She opened the door, leaning her forearm on the doorway. She sighed. "If you don't clear up things now, I will ask that you never come here again." She said. It was painful to say because she always had enjoyed his company, his angered attitude that wasn't meant to be taken serious, his good advice, and his mysterious past. Perhaps, she would learn more about him right here and now.

He didn't reply as she lowered her arm and let him in. She spun around and watched him walk into the living room and sit on the couch. He was leaning forward with his head resting in his hands. She closed the door, walked over, and sat down across from him. Felicity waited patiently before settling into the worn out couch.

"My name isn't John…" He repeated not looking up. "As a matter of fact, I'm not, I'm not…" He looked up frustrated and troubled by what he was about to say.

Felicity shook her head. "Yes?" She said trying to make her tone as inviting and assuring as possible even though she wasn't feeling it. It came out more impatient.

"Felicity, do you know the alien battle in Mission City not too long ago?" He suddenly asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it was all over the place, something about giant robots right?" Her mind suddenly went to the news she was watching the other night. She became uneasy.

"Yeah, yeah, and you know how there were the good kind and the bad kind-that they were in a civil war?" His voice was becoming quiet.

"Yeah, but I don't understand how this is connected to you or-"

"Felicity, I'm a sentient robot from a distant planet and I'm here on Earth to search for the other Autobots who have so-called promised sanctuary here. Can you understand this? I'm not John, I'm not a human." He said, quickly belting out the information in the same tone.

At first, Felicity was silent, but then, a laugh came from her. It was an unsteady breath like a disbelief one that was called for this situation. "You're crazy. This is fucked up." She stood up and shook her head. "I think you need to go- like, forever."

He stood up also and took her by the arms. "You want me to prove it?"

She squirmed against his hold. "Don't touch me, you freak!"

The holoform let her go, but didn't back down. "Trust me. Watch and then come outside." Suddenly his holoform was deactivated and a frightened yell came from her. She jumped back and covered her mouth, fighting another scream. "Oh, my God, fucking God…" She watched as the particles floating in a pile on the floor and disappeared.

"John?" She looked around her apartment as if she would find someone that had just witnessed this too. To assure herself, she wasn't crazy. She peeped out his name again and kept still afraid to move. She kept her eyes on the pile of light shards at her feet as they disintegrated into nothing.

She heard the growl of the Lamborghini from outside and turned, facing the window. The woman placed a lock of hair behind her ear and kept it there moving closer to the window. She pulled the thin curtain to the side and saw the bright pristine Lamborghini outside. Its head lights flickered as if they were telling her to come outside like he'd said.

Felicity backed away, shaking her head. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be real. It was all a lie. He was making it up just so that he could-so he could…

She creased her eyebrows at her reasoning when she didn't come up with one. She lowered her hand from her ear and looked back towards the window. She had heard about the alien robot battle in Mission City, but she never really believed the hype that they transformed into vehicles. She gasped, backing away from the window. What if he was telling the truth? He never went anywhere without his Lambo or he never appeared from a bus or anything. It was always from the vehicle.

Felicity shook her head, panicked tears coming to her eyes. "Trust me…" His words echoed in her ears as she looked back up again. He sounded so sincere as if he was giving her his last promise.

She creased her eyebrows again. He wouldn't hurt her, right? He would have already done that. Right? What if he was a bad guy disguised as a good guy? Felicity let out a shaky exhale. She was overthinking things again.

With a huff, she grabbed her shoes, placed them on her feet, and went out the front door before locking it. She stomped her way down the hall and then on the elevator. Her confidence was dwindling away and her expression was turning from stern to worry. She clutched her hands in front of her as the elevator doors opened. The smell of cigarettes and body odor filled her senses and she fought the gag reflex. Hurriedly, she made it down the hall and outside, where she took in a breath of fresh air.

There, in front of her, was the Lamborghini. She swallowed hard, taking each step carefully as if the vehicle would pounce on her like a lion. "John?" She stammered, craning her neck. "I know-I know I want to trust you." She said stupidly.

She was five feet away from the car when the door opened, shifting upwards. She backed away placing a hand over her mouth. "Oh, my God." She saw no driver and backed away, falling on her bottom in fear and surprise. "No, no, you're one of them! But how? All this time. you were one of them!" She yelled out, pointing at the yellow car. "You lied! What do you want with me?"

"Could you calm the frag down, Felicity? It's me." The holoform appeared in the passenger seat and it caused her to jump again. "It's me." He soothed.

She shook her head tears coming to her eyes. "John…" She peeped looking away from him. The disbelief was dwindling away as his words from before became truth. He was one of the alien robots that turned into a car. She heard his footsteps come closer and he crouched down. He held out his hand. "It's not 'John', remember?"

She didn't look up to him, scared of his doppelganger. "Who are you then?"

"Sunstreaker." He supplied quickly.

Like the first time, he had heard her name and said it, instinctively she said his name. It rolled off her tongue pleasantly. She couldn't hold back a small smile that crossed her face. She let it disappear. "Why have you been hiding as a human?" She asked finally and slowly looking up at him.

"How about we go for a drive? You can trust me, right?" His voice was calm and stern at the same time, indicating his impatience. Apparently, his reveal took a shorter time than how long he planned for it out in his head.

Felicity looked back at the Lamborghini and looked back up to him and his hand that he'd been offering the whole time.

"You'll tell me everything…"

"Whatever."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon, I don't have all day." He said, now his kind tone gone. It was a figure of speech that was a painful reminder that he did, in fact, "have all day", the next, and then the next day.

She took the hand and he lifted her up in one fluid motion.

The holoform disappeared again and she jumped from the sudden disappearance.

"Get. In." This time, the voice came from the vehicle and she couldn't help, but stay planted where she was.

"Sunstreaker?" She peeped. It was really him. His engine growled and she couldn't help, but smile.

"Yes, we already went over this. Now, c'mon!"

Still shaky about her decision, she walked forward and got into the passenger side of the vehicle or his form-whatever. The door closed after her and she jumped at the automated action. She was stiff as the engine roared to life, causing her heart to flutter at the sound.

She felt him start to drive and she immediately remained still. What would it feel like if she moved? Did he like it if humans sat inside him? She remembered she had already ridden with him before! She became self-conscious immediately. Apparently, he already sensed her tenseness

"Look." His voice came from all around her causing her to jump. "If I didn't like you, you wouldn't have been here before or right now."

"Yeah, I know, but don't you, um, not like humans?" She asked cringing.

He was silent for a moment before he answered. "You're the exception."

She didn't know whether to take the answer to heart or keep it the way it was. Either way, it helped her to relax a little. "Where are we going?"

"You ask too many questions. Look, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to dump you into the ocean, I'm not going to run you over or squish you, okay? Get that out of your head. I would have done that already. Trust me, Felicity. We're just going somewhere where no one will see us." Sunstreaker explained as he turned the corner and another one leading to the highway.

Felicity gripped the center console as she felt him accelerate over seventy. They were only on the ramp also. She dreaded at the speed he drove on the highway itself.

"Alright, so how about a conversation starter? I'm dying to know who you really are."

The lull of his engine was soothing to her as they drove at a consistent pace. He never went over eighty to which she appreciated. She never liked going fast anyway.

"I'm an Autobot. I'm on the good guy's side in simple terms. I come from Cybertron, but our civil war killed our planet. We had to leave and basically fight somewhere else. It just so conveniently happened to be Earth. Congrats." He added sarcastically.

She nodded her head and looked around, seeing cars pass and go. "So the other side?"

"Decepticons, bad guys. Kill them whenever you get the chance." He added with a snarl.

She frowned swallowing hard. "So, this civil war…how did it start?"

"A bunch of slag really. Imbalance in the senate, caste systems, Megatron wanting power-the leader of the 'cons, by the way. I'm here looking for Optimus, our leader. He promised stray 'bots sanctuary here on Earth, but I see no sanctuary, only just an annoying planet where anything can get your finish dirty."

She narrowed her eyes at the last comment. She knew he was vain, but now, it was an understatement.

"I'm stuck here in this city because my navigation, communication, and location systems were damaged when I crashed landed. So now, I'm stuck until an Autobot crosses my way which will be never. And I'm just hanging here until I pick up some bit of information on the whereabouts of the Autobots. When I do, I'm outta here."

Felicity widened her eyes. He would be gone? He would leave her behind? She wanted to speak, but her words never came out of her mouth. She felt devastated yet she didn't know why. "You would leave me…?" She asked quietly.

She passed the silence as him not hearing her, but she knew very well that he did. She bowed her head. "Oh…" She said, barely a whisper. So that's what she meant to him. Even if he was an alien robot, at least they could still have feelings, right? She knew she did. But that was for his human disguise; would she have feeling for him in his true form?

It was silent for a long time. Felicity passed the time by playing with the ends of her hair. Her eyes were half closed as she was in deep thought. Her mind was drifting elsewhere, taking in the situation the best she could.

The woman felt him decelerate suddenly and a slight sound came from him. It was a whine, but a moan at the same time. "Sunstreaker?" She asked, the name still sounding odd in her mouth.

He didn't answer back, but she felt him speed up again, going off an exit ramp at the last minute. She held on tight as his tires squealed to stay in the lane.

She creased her eyebrows as another whine came from his engine. Felicity reached forward and called him again.

"I'm fine, just hold on." His voice was strained and she couldn't help, but think to the last time she saw him.

"Oh, God…this is like the last time. It wasn't a seizure, but it was just you. Your real body."

He growled at her with seemingly simple observation. "Yes, just be quiet for a second while I find a spot to hide."

She looked out the windows upon his warning and found that they were in the industrial side outside of her city. It was run down where the smell of musty diesel and rotten dust stung the air.

She bit her lip, helping him find a so-called hiding spot. Her eyes fell on a rusty and worn out building. "There. That old warehouse."

The woman didn't need him to speak as he turned left and broke through a rusty gate. Behind it was the shelter they were searching for. He hurriedly, but quietly, drove past the wooden door that was hanging by the hinges and stopped. His taillights illuminating the dark warehouse in red. She paused wondering what he would do next but her answer was the door opening. She gasped upon the sudden muffled pop it made as it did so.

"Get out." He commanded harshly. Felicity did as she was told hurriedly and backed away, holding her hands to her chest again.

She watched with worry and curiosity at the same time as he closed the door again. Suddenly, the golden plating to his vehicle form expanded, shifted, slid, bent, and spun in all directions, forming a new shape against the darkness. She stepped back and gasped at the giant metallic being in front of her stand up and finally looked at his robotic form. A symphony of metal clanging metal and parts hissing and whirring filled and echoed around her until he was done transforming.

Felicity stepped forward when, she guessed it was Sunstreaker, stood for a moment, gathering himself before he clawed at his chest. She backed away with a startled breath coming from her. It was a repeat of the last time. She shook her head, tears threatening her eyes as his painful groans echoed around her. Nearby, birds took flight upon the sound, startling her further.

She watched as he stumbled and fell to his hands and knees, shaking the ground beneath her. His frame wheezed and strained as he kept helplessly clawing at his chest with one hand. Slowly, she made her way closer to him. Despite the situation, she took in his new alternate form. His golden plating was sleek and smooth; his body was lithe and skinny. Sharp plantings came from the side of his helm, gracing his familiar sharp blue optics.

She came closer circling in front of him. His optics were offline, but he onlined them again bathing her in a cool, blue light. Felicity gazed up to him awestricken. He looked away from the woman as if in shame. She walked to his hand where it was keeping him steady. She saw that it quivered, barely keeping him up. She reached out and placed her hand on his wrist. When he didn't argue, she wrapped her arm around his wrist. "Sunstreaker, what is wrong? Please tell me!" She begged, not bearing to see him cry in agony when she didn't know the reason.

He growled and suddenly slapped her aside. It wasn't harsh, but strong enough to send her tumbling. She bounced once before coming to a stop. When she collected herself, she looked up with hurt in her eyes. When she was about to demand why he slapped her away, the mech collapsed on his side, curling into the fetal position. He wasn't being harsh, just pushing her aside, preventing him from falling on her.

She hurriedly got up, pain seizing in her ankle as she did so. She ignored it, making her way around her friend and looking up to him. This time, she was forceful, bringing her hands to his smooth faceplates. She was no longer afraid of him. Felicity only wanted to make his pain go away.

She looked into his optics and continued to stroke his cheekplates. "I won't leave you." She stated strongly.

His face was twisted into a permanent grimace when he finally offlined his optics and looked away, ripping her grip. Sunstreaker gasped and shuttered, biting back a strangled yell.

She stood still when he finally looked back to her. Sadness, pain, and devastation were written on his face. "Bond…Withdrawal…" Was all he could bite through before he freely let an agonizing yell from his vocalizer.

Felicity cringed from the sound and backed away. "Alright, Alright…" She didn't know if it was to soothe her or Sunstreaker.

"My…gone…" His voice was beyond devastation or sadness.

Felicity shook her head, becoming ever more confused. She was just a mere artist wannabe. How did her life come to this? She had no idea what to do to soothe his pain or even get rid of it. She went closer and clutched his neck to achieve the best hug she could give. She hung on tightly, never daring to let him go.


	6. Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I'm so, so, so, sorry for the delay, I had to get a new laptop because my old one decided to die on me. I'm sorry if I lost your interest! Please forgive meee! Blame the new keyboard for the spelling errors!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six Black**

* * *

Each tremor that shook his frame hindered her hold on him but she didn't dare to let go. "I'm here, hold on. I'm here." She kept repeating. That's all she said. It was more to assure him blindly. Felicity had no idea what was happening. All that she knew was that he was in pain. She closed her eyes tightly as another yell rolled from his throat. She cringed as it vibrated her chest.

"Sideswipe!"

She opened her eyes at the name but also his voice. It was cracked and weak. Was he crying? Could robots cry? She backed away and realized that there were no tears but just strangled sounds as if he was. She brought her hands to his cheek plates again.

"Sunstreaker I need you to listen to me. Tell me what's happening, please!" She begged brushing her hand frantically down the side of his face. "It's alright."

He struggled to rip her hold but she held tight. "Sunny, look at me!"

He immediately stopped at the name and she nodded her head seeing that the blue orbs of his optics focused on her. "I need to you focus on me alright? Calm down-focus. Block out the pain." She didn't know what sort of pain it was. For all she knew it could have been physical. But by the sound of bond withdrawal it sounded more metal and maybe…spiritual.

She noticed he was becoming more relaxed, a mere tremor or so went through his frame but she kept her soft eyes on him continuing to brush her hands on the sides of his face, "That's right, focus on me. Focus on me."

Her own tears fought to fall from her eyes but she blinked them away. Felicity focused her attention on him again ignoring her own stupid emotions. The mech struggled out of her touch but she ignored his pathetic attempt. She knew his ego was hurting because of the treatment she was giving to the mech. He gave that up a long time ago when he had met her. She moved closer to him and held on him tightly. Throughout the night she would stay like that with him-never daring to let him go.

* * *

Felicity woke up feeling a gust of air brush along her body. She moaned at the hot air and took a deep inhale of the damp and musty air. She fully woke up straightening her body. Once she looked up at the golden mech she had realized where she was.

She brushed her hair back and stood up realizing the mech was already awake. Heavy clicks and whirs came from his chest like an engine was cooling down.

"So, is it over? Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly. The mech didn't say anything at first but sat up causing her to back away and give the mech some room. He simply laid on his back placing his hands behind his helm. He bent his leg so that the other could cross over it. "I'm fine"

She narrowed her eyes at the seemingly rude and out of place position, like he was just lounging around like nothing had happened. Felicity huffed. That was exactly what he was doing. She bravely walked forward and started to climb his chest. She knew she was taking a big risk but she didn't care. She wanted to break through to him. "No, you're not fine."

He glared at her as she stood with arms crossed against her chest. "Felicity, I'm fine."

The answer made her bristle because she could feel through her shoes that he was still minutely shaking uncomfortably. She felt him quiver so slightly. She felt his stress and growing devastation. She wanted to help him.

Her mind searched for anything that would make him realize she wanted to help. She just wanted something to make him snap. Felicity took in a deep breath and prayed that what she was about to do she wouldn't regret. "Sideswipe." The name got the reaction she wanted. He flinched turning to her his optics brighter than normal.

"Don't." He warned.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Who is he?"

"Felicity…"

"Just tell me!"

"Don't!" He roared sitting up faster than she could realize that she was falling. She clawed for the groves in his chest but she still fell hard onto his thigh plating. Her skin slapping against the metal echoed around the warehouse. She stayed like that collecting herself feeling her skin tingle and sting. Her ankle screamed in pain once again. She coughed once before curling into a fetal position.

Couldn't he tell that she was just trying to help him? Did she care too much? She did. She hated how she was sensitive to his loud voice. She hated how weak she was. She hated how he couldn't see that she cared for him.

Her body was grimy. She was tired, hungry, and her body ached. Not just from now but just from everything she had endured. Tears started to squeeze out from her closed eyes. She held back a sob. She wanted to stay in that position forever. She wanted everything to go away.

Her desire to stay like that was cut sort when she felt delicate fingers pick her up by her midsection. She kept her eyes closed. But oh how did his cool fingers feel so good against her warm body.

Felicity relaxed upon being rested on his other hand. She kept her eyes closed. She was determined to. She didn't want to see that angry expression. She took in a shaky breath of air. "Why are you so mean?" She asked. "I'm-I'm just trying to help you…" She felt him flinch. Good, she wanted her words to sting him just like her skin was right now. She wanted him to know the hurt she felt. Something clicked in her mind.

No, wait! No she didn't!

She quickly looked up to him seeing that he was looking away from her out to the sunrise. She instinctively followed his gaze and met the sun that was rising behind factory smoke stacks. Their smoke created momentary wispy clouds that disappeared. She hated how once again she was her old too nice self. Not once could she say something hurtful.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him so quickly she thought something in her neck snapped. Her question was too much on instinct. "For what?" She knew why he was saying sorry but she wanted to know for sure that he was saying sorry for what she thought he did.

He was quiet for a long moment. That seemed to be the pattern between them. She hated it but as long as he spoke she would deal with it. "For snapping at you. For yelling at you when you didn't deserve it. For everything...For just being me."

She clenched her jaw tightly. "Don't say sorry for being you, Sunstreaker."

"You shouldn't get into my business."

"I should because you're stuck with me. I know there's something more to you than just your pretty paint job and amazing art skill. I know you're in pain. Not just physically Sunstreaker. You're holding something back. Tell me." She stood up limping as her sore ankle took her weight.

He looked back at her and she tried to not flinch at his annoyed expression. She had to stay strong and break down that last wall. She wanted him to stop keeping whatever skeletons he had in the closet to himself.

"Tell me, Sunstreaker…." She begged stepping forward a bit. She forgot she was on his hand and backed away but almost fell. He immediately brought his hand behind her. She gripped it tightly and let out an exhale of relief.

Slowly she was lowered back to the ground. "Thanks…" She mumbled.

"I don't understand you. Why do you pry so much?"

"Because I care about you." She said looking away. "I want to help you Sunstreaker. I really do." She said looking up to him.

The mech narrowed his optics and noticed that her skin was turning red. A bruise on her arm was starting to appear.

Guilt ran through his spark and he ripped his optics from her. "Sideswipe." He paused. The name was painful to say. It caused a pang to go through his spark. "Sideswipe was my twin."

Felicity was careful to choose her next words and not show her shock. "Alright…" She mumbled very quietly. She was getting somewhere. "Where is he now?"

"Offline. Dead." He responded sharply.

Felicity held back her gasp and swallowed instead. She realized her mouth became very dry. A lump formed in her throat again. She bowed her head. "How, if I may ask?"

She really wished they could have done this at her apartment. She could have had her chamomile tea to make her less edgy and prevent her from over thinking too much. The smell could have helped him relax too. She pushed the thought aside as the mech shifted so that his back was leaning up against the wall. The metal and cinder block moaned for a moment but held his weight. He continued to stare at the sunrise. And she did too.

"I lost him in a battle. A long time ago…We were just out of the academy and pretty popular because you know...We were rare-"

* * *

_They were rare. A split spark. Twins. Two halves as a whole. And they were at the academy to fight this pitted war that had been crawling over them for thousands of years. Sunstreaker was ecstatic. His twin? Not so much. Sunstreaker always wanting in on the war. Ever since their creators had been off-lined because of Megatronus-or now called Megatron's first raid on Iacon he wanted revenge. Sideswipe on the other hand, wanted out. The Decepticons would get what they deserved. He was getting pulled into what he didn't want._

_ "We have to do this. We have to. Those Decepticons deserve to get slagged for what they did to our city, our creators!"_

_ "It's not right, bro. The Autobot cause is not meant for revenge it's meant to protect the innocent and weak. Don't you listen to Optimus? He himself says so." He paused shaking his helm. They were walking down the halls of their base. They were fresh metal right out of the academy. He was couscous to say what he thought out loud._

_"We can't Sunny. We just can't. It's too dangerous. We can't just go onto the battlefield and expect it to be all glory and energon pumping excitement. We are one spark. If one of us dies-!"_

_ "Sideswipe, we're the best swordsmen in the whole academy. Who can take us down?" A nudge of confidence through the bond made Sideswipe roll his helm. _

_ A trio of mechs went to greet the twins but backed away realizing their heated discussion. A twin fight was best avoided._

_ "This is war! Not a holo flick Sunstreaker. I need you to understand that, please."_

_ They both paused and the red twin saw the sincerity in his twin's optics. "I know you're scared bro. We need to get by that. We need to. I know this isn't a holo flick. Why do you think I go out on the battlefield first?"_

_ Sideswipe rolled his helm again. "It's not about protecting me. It's about surviving. One day we're not going to be the heroes, mech."_

_ Sunstreaker clanged his helm onto his and smiled. "Trust me Sideswipe. I know what I'm doing. I'll protect you."_

* * *

"I couldn't, not that one time."

* * *

_ Sunstreaker saw the blade before Sideswipe could. His spark gave out the warning to him. His mind screamed out over the bond. He couldn't save his brother. He couldn't reach him in time. A pain shot through his body seeing that blade run through his twins' crimson chest. He paused stuck in time as he watched his twin. His frame wouldn't respond. His body was frozen._

_ His body writhed along with his brother's as the bastard twisted the blade. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe moved in sync as the blade was torn from his body. His spark flared and sparked. Electric like light flared form his chest as he saw his twin fall to his knees._

_ He was still frozen but something was creeping up from his spark, sickness-anger, the sickness he had felt watching his creators offline and now his twin. Primus he welcomed it. That anger._

_ "Sideswipe!" The bellow was heard all around emphasized by an explosion off to his side. He ran towards him, his peds pounding on the ground uplifting scraps. His vocalizer became raw as he kept running. Afterward he realized it was him that was yelling. _

_ His blades harshly hissed out of his wrists causing the plating that didn't shift in time to rip off. His energon dripped from his wrists as he charged, bellowing out his anger. Red tinted his sight._

* * *

"It was beautiful, really…"

* * *

_ He was quickly upon the Decepticon. He was larger but that didn't stop the golden twin from prying his blades into the mechs shoulders. His frame was shaking his mind was on overdrive. He couldn't focus on his dying twin on the ground. He had to kill. He had to avenge his brother!_

_ He would die!_

_ Another snarl came from the mech as he repeatedly stabbed the mech causing wet strips of energon to fly through the air and slap against his golden plating. It felt so good to kill._

_ The Decepticon was now losing his bravery as he realized the twin wouldn't let up his savage attacks. He yelled in pain and agony as the twin's energon soaked blades kept diving and digging. They burned and stung causing so much fire to flare across his neural net._

_ He could no longer take it._

_ Sunstreaker felt the Decepticon ready to give out. He wanted to keep stabbing that bastard, he wanted more energon. His brother had to be avenged._

_ The larger Decepticon fell onto his front side and Sunstreaker jumped away. He was venting hard, his frame dripping in energon. That crazed look in his optics never left as he watched the 'con's spark fade out form his back. All that was left was torn and tattered energon line and wires. His spark was fading. He wanted the Decepticon to feel more pain. He yelled out again his vocalizer becoming static. He slammed down both his blades and twisted as hard as he could. Twist, twist, twist. Again, again, again._

_ He watched as the Decepticon's energon splattered face was in a permanent expression of a gasp. He twisted one last time before the spark gave out in a show of sparks and light. The mech stayed like that pausing to enjoy the show. He kept his blades there, twitching to keep stabbing._

_ It wasn't enough. He died too slowly. He died too easy. He was let off too easy. He yelled out again stabbing the already holed con. He felt his strength dwindling away. He didn't want that. No he wanted to kill more. His anger wasn't going away._

_ By now he could feel the Decepticon's energon flowing on his plating and into his protoform._

_**"Stop."**_

_ The weak voice made him pause like he was frozen._

* * *

"His was my sanity."

* * *

_**"Stop Sunny."**_

_ His vents heaved and stuttered. His arms and legs shook. His mouth was agape letting in extra air. His vocalizer let out repeated strangled sounds. He only moved his helm to look down at his broken brother. His chest was open and bleeding out._

_ Like a switch had been turned off, the fog in his mind disappeared and he was set back into reality. He sheathed his blades once again and looked at his hands and then the Decepticon on the ground. He felt momentary disgust as he looked at his whole frame. "I did this…"_

_**"Sunny."**__ His voice was painfully sent over by the strained bond. He could feel it dwindle away._

_ The golden twin looked down at his twin again and fell to his knees immediately bringing him close to his body. "Sides, Sideswipe. Hang on for me. Hang on."_

_ Frantically Sunstreaker looked around the battlefield and took a deep intake of air through his vents. "Medic!" He bellowed desperately. He looked around again. "Medic!"_

_ An explosion went off nearby them. Sunstreaker used his body to protect his twin. Sparks flared against him but he ignored the stinging. He looked down at him and gave him a panicked smile. "We'll get you better. Hey, Remember-Remember-those new blades you wanted? Yeah? Well, we'll get you those. Won't I be jealous huh? Yeah?"_

_ Sideswipe smiled weakly as his brother kept going on and on saying sweet nothings. He shook his helm weakly grimacing as the bond started to slip away. "Sideswipe! Don't you slaggin' dare. Please. Please!" He shook his shoulder wrapping his fingers around the plating._

_ "It's It's-ah-alright." He offlined his optics but brought them back on-line. His hand went to his brother's faceplate. "Death isn't so bad, b-bro…" The words sounded disgusting from his lips. It was disgusting as Sunstreaker watched the energon dripping down his twin's black and shaky hand. Sunstreaker leaned into the touch._

* * *

"He was slipping."

* * *

_ "Please don't leave me. Don't leave me." He was shaking, the bond agonizingly tearing away. He was hopeless as the bond tore away. Like a fraying rope each strand was snapping, causing them both to quiver and shake. Sunstreaker held his brother tighter against him. His hand slowly became limp. _

_ Sunstreaker pined it between his shoulder and cheek denying that he was leaving him behind. He was still there. Sunstreaker bowed his helm off-lining his optics giving his strength to his brother, lending him a line to hang on. He was reaching out into an empty sea. Blackness started to take over blackness. His spark wracked against his spark casing. _

_ Finally Sideswipe's whole frame went limp. Sunstreaker quivered and let out a pained gasp as he finally snapped away. His spark blared bright until it whispered away in short wisps of blue mist._

_ He yelled in agony leaning forward to let out his pain and loss. His spark was giving out too. He could have sworn he could feel himself go away but that was simply his twin._

_ He didn't dare to on-line his optics rocking back and forth holding his twins' grey and twisted frame. Again he yelled out, his vocalizer giving out just like his spark did. _

* * *

"He warned me. I ignored him."

"He was gone."

* * *

_ He hated everything. He hated how this life wasn't fair. How they took his family away. He was angry. More than angry-seething. He stood in the middle of his quarters. A vacant berth mocking where his brother should have been. His art on the walls mocked his so called wonderful life he had before. It was all a stupid joke! He gripped the small bucket of black paint and splattered it across all of the metal canvases. Iacon standing tall, his brother posing for a silly piece, him and his brother relaxing near crystal city's edge. It was all a dream now. A stupid dream!_

* * *

"The war changed me."

* * *

_ He yelled out as the splatters of harsh oil paint slapped against the metal. He watched as the paint slid down on the metal and onto the ground. _

_ In that moment his spark gave out into another withdrawal episode. He yelled out not bearing that pain. The medics and spark specialists said that he would live with it his whole life. He went onto his knees feeling the burning in his chest._

_ He hated everything. His life wasn't fair. They took his family away. It was all because of the Decepticons._

* * *

"No, because I was stupid..."

* * *

The sunrise seemed to have emphasis the story. The angry red hues and sad pinks glowing in the distance. Felicity looked away not bearing the imagery anymore. "Sunstreaker I had no idea…" She said bowing her head. All before, all the times he left and snapped all made sense. It still wasn't right, though. All he could have done was told her about his twin. She immediately mentally slapped herself. It was easier said than done. She was just a mere human.

The mech was still quiet staring out onto the sunrise behind the smoke stacks. He was quiet for a long time. He told the story in quiet whispers, harsh tones, and quick snaps. She had listened intently not daring to speak out as if he would lose track of his story. She never shifted to cause any sound. Her legs were beyond numb now. She allowed herself to move and stand up.

"I've been through bond withdrawal ever since." She immediately paused her movements.

"That's how split spark bonds work." He shrugged one shoulder. "When one spark dies the other will follow. They will go through bond withdrawal until their spark gives out."

Felicity spun around panic in her expression. "No..." She whispered, the panic taking her over. She didn't want him to die!

He continued despite her quiet outburst. "I don't know if I'll last a week, month, a year, or a thousand more. Until then the episodes will get stronger and longer until my spark can't take it anymore."

She shook her head vigorously. "You can't die!"

He only looked down at her then. "I won't, not for a long time anyway." He assured quietly.

Despite his promising words she aloud her panicked expression fall for somewhat relief. It was enough for Sunstreaker to look away and out onto the sunrise. Again that painful silence fell over them. She was getting used to them but she didn't particularly like them. She pulled her legs towards her chest and laid her head on her knees. Her stomach growled again but she ignored the hunger that came along with it.

"You remind me of him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." A pause, "He was always trying to help out. He was pretty down to Earth as you would say. Always concerned and looking at the brighter side of things." He said titling his helm wistfully.

Another pause. "He made me promise to keep painting. To not lose all of myself to the war. I never really thought much of his words. Not after I lost him. I did lose myself to the war. Maybe too much. I' m only here with you now-" He paused frustrated at his words not forming correctly. "I only agreed to help you at the gallery because it's what Sideswipe would have wanted. He would have wanted me to begin painting again…it's the only way I can heal."

This time Felicity was looking up at him with a much lighter expression. He looked down at her. His optic ridges were creased in pain. They always seemed like that in his human form too.

Felicity looked away and started playing with a piece of straw on the ground but tossed it a moment later. "I don't think our meeting was just some coincidence. I think it was fate. I'm really glad I met you Sunstreaker. I really am." She moved closer to his side and allowed herself to lean up against his thigh.

He titled his helm, his optic ridges relaxing. The mech looked back out onto the sunrise resting his helm on his crossed arms on his knees. "Same."


	7. Ashes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I want to thank my reviewers for your kind words and readers for dropping by!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven Ashes**

* * *

Felicity wasn't surprised when Sunstreaker's engine didn't bring the excitement she thought it would. Instead it lulled her into a thought induced state. She watched as cars passed by faster than normal.

It was quiet between them for a long time again. She made sure to not move even though the mech had assured her that it was alright.

She thought back to when he had said his twin's name out loud. It was something that still bothered her. All of the thoughts in her mind couldn't piece together the reason. "Sunny?" The nick name came out of her mouth a little too bravely. Maybe she was being too hopeful. Maybe she wanted to start a conversation on good terms.

"Don't call me that." He said curtly.

"Sorry." She looked back up at the carbon fiber dashboard. "Did-did he used to call you that or-?"

"Yes."

She bowed her head at the quick response and licked her chapped lips. That's all she would speak. She was done. He was tired and sore and so was she. She couldn't wait to get home and take a shower and sleep in her bed. She had wished that he had the same luxury.

A loud rev that was not Susntreaker's was heard but she didn't pay much mind to the sound. Another sounded and Felicity spared a glace at the rear view mirror. She narrowed her eyes at the white vehicle and looked away.

Just some hot rod trying to outdo Sunstreaker. She though. It revved again and Sunstreaker suddenly shifted gears and changed lanes causing her to let out a surprised gasp.

"Son of a fraggin glitch…" He swore a dangerous growl of his engine emphasized his swear.

"Sunstreaker?" Felicity said. "What? What is it?"

"Listen. I'm taking you back to your apartment. I want you to stay there until I com. you, got it?"

"What's happening?" She said looking over her seat and into the rear window.

"'Con scout. I picked him up on the way in but never got the chance to say hello." He shifted another lane and went off an exit ramp. His tires squealed as they turned onto the main road.

He shifted gears again and straighten himself out starting to drive and weave through traffic.

"Sunny, slow down you're going to cause an accident!"

The seat belt quickly snapped over her and she gasped as it slammed her back into the seat. "Shut it, 'city. I swear to Primus I will toss you at that 'con."

She immediately ducked down as the white Audi behind them straightened out from the exit ramp and chased after them. She clutched her hands tightly onto the seat.

"Gah, Felicity, get your claws outta my seat!"

"Sorry!" She immediately clasped her hands together. Panic ran through her as the Decepticon was suddenly next to them. Engine howling and all.

"Oh God!" She said closing her eyes.

Suddenly the steering wheel turned sharply. Before she could register it, the Lambo turned sharply onto an ally road. She turned seeing that the Decepticon kept speeding forward.

"Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes. I will draw him away while you get to safety, alright?"

"What about you?!" She said leaning forward and placing her hands out on the dash in panic.

He held her back with the seat belt again. "Don't worry about me."

Felicity cringed as he sharply turned onto a main road. A few cars honked their horns from suddenly getting cut off by the yellow Lamborghini. The woman looked in the rear view mirror and saw no Decepticon. For now they were safe. "How-how do you think it found us?"

"Us? It wants me. How often do you think Autobots travel alone? He thinks I'm an easy target."

Felicity kept quiet after that, continuously looking at the rear view mirrors and windows. Each road they went down was a sharp turn here and blazing tires the next. Smoke poured from his tires squealing against the asphalt. Felicity kept her eyes shut afraid to look if the Decepticon was getting closer or farther. They suddenly stopped and only did she open her eyes. Slowly she realized they were in front of her apartment complex. Sunstreaker's quick command snapped her out of it. "Get out!"

Felicity jumped as the door hissed open. She frantically got out of the passenger seat. People walking by paused looking at their commotion. Suddenly that all too familiar sound of the engine echoed in front of them. Felicity gasped turning to see the white Audi speed towards them.

Before her, Sunstreaker growled his engine before transforming harshly. His peds stomped the ground like an angry bull as he stood his full height. "Run!" He bellowed swiping his hand in a harsh 'go away' gesture.

Then all chaos broke loose. The now curious humans walking by were running for their lives from the towering robot. Felicity ignored the yells and screams and did as she was told. The ground rumbled as the Decepticon transformed and charged into Sunstreaker. She quickly turned away covering her head as the ground shook from the two titans falling to the ground.

She took a brave look at the starting fight. With fear, she shook her head seeing Sunstreaker kick the white 'con off of him. With a snarl he rolled onto his feet and snapped out the blades she had heard in Sunstreaker's story.

Felicity gasped placing her hands on her mouth. It wasn't that he was fighting, it was that the blades looked so dangerous and deadly all on their own. They looked too sinister and evil on the mech's wrists as he circled the Decepticon beckoning for him to get up.

She was witnessing a whole other side to her mentor and she wasn't sure if she wanted to witness such a side. He was a snarling dog barking as its prey.

She watched frozen as the Decepticon got up and started to mock him in harsh clicks, warbles and tones. Sunstreaker replied back snapping his helm along with the clicks as if he was possessed.

Felicity couldn't believe that the mech before her was her mentor. The one who guided her gently with such delicate hands and movements. And here he was just the opposite. She stared. That's all she could do was stare.

* * *

"I knew it would be a long while before I found you."

Sunstreaker circled him. "I have a certain charm that 'cons can't resist."

The Decepticon got onto its scrawny legs. He was a mere scout. No name or rank but a lap dog of the Decepticon cause. He was no trouble. Sunstreaker watched as he placed his arms out to his sides. Two, long, thin blades hissed from his forearms.

"I am a wielder of swords also. I knew it would be entertaining to spar with a famous Autobot like you. Rumor claims you are a deadly with blades."

"Want me to prove it right now?" The mech said charging at the white Decepticon.

He easily slid out of the way, his scrawny and lithe form dodging the blade. "I suppose that was meant for me?"

Sunstreaker growled stepping forward with each swing of his blade. His frustration grew as the white mech kept dodging and sliding out of the mech's attacks. A smooth laugh was heard form him. "You're a boar with those are you? No, you see, you have to move with the blade."

"You talk too much." Again Sunstreaker spun around the Decepticon, hacking and slicing at the white mech. But all that he struck was the howling and hissing air.

"Clearly…" The Decepticon started but he was cut off as one of Sunstreaker's blades connected with his thin blade. He hummed glancing as their blades locked into place. He admired the sparks that were sent into the air.

The Decepticon glanced back at Sunstreaker. The mech narrowed his optics seeing a deadly glint to them. Sunstreaker broke away from him but he wasn't quick enough as he spun his other arm around.

Sunstreaker struggled to bring the sword up and protect himself from being cut in two. He growled pressing the thin weapon away and onto the ground. He lifted his knee and slammed it into the mech's chest. He wasted no time spinning and kicking him down causing the Decepticon to slide down the street.

Sunstreaker wiped his nasal plating casually as he walked down the road. Each step more determined and purposeful. "Alright 'con let's play it your way."

* * *

Felicity followed after them. Sunstreaker's command screamed in her mind as she became closer but she ignored it. She couldn't just leave him behind. She knew she was stupid, naive, and stupid all over again but she had to follow him and know what would happen. Curiosity was her worst enemy.

She listened as they kept talking and bantering in their native tongue. It was hypnotic and strange. Each word was disoriented, angry, and alien all on it's own. The ground shook again as Sunstreaker slammed his knee into the Decepticon's chest and then kicked him to the ground. She yelled out in surprise but quickly recovered, safely watching from behind a brick wall.

She kept crouched down as she watched the Decepticon lay in the upturned asphalt and dirt. He seemed surprised by the blow but nonetheless recovered.

Sunstreaker was standing above him. He placed his blade below the Decepticon neck lifting his helm to the side. She watched as the white mech kept his red optics on him.

She didn't like the way the air suddenly became tense. In the blink of an eye the Decepticon swiped the blade away from his neck and spun onto his hands swinging his legs under Sunstreaker feet.

He fell hard and tried to recover but the Decepticon slammed one of his peds on his forearm and a blade into his other at the same time. Felicity froze as the dull thud rang out. It took a long moment to register that he'd been struck.

She placed her hand on her mouth holding back a strangled yell. She wanted him to get out of there. Felicity watched helplessly as the Decepticon brought around his long thin blade and placed it under his chin just like he had.

Sunstreaker struggled to pull away from the blade but with each movement the plating and muscle relays in his arm were torn and cut apart. With a hiss he looked back up to the white mech and froze as the blade traced a vital energon line.

Felicity shook seeing the 'con lean closer and closer. Still, she struggled to not yell out his name.

* * *

"Tides can turn so easily can they Autobot?"

Sunstreaker hated the mech. He hated that he was caught off guard so easily. The blade burned against his neck as he grimaced away from it. His mind raced to find a solution how to get back on top again. He wanted this fight to be over and done with. If not, he knew there would be consequences.

He clenched his hands into fists struggling against the blade lodged in his forearm.

"Now, now, don't be too eager to get back up. I like you in this position. Yes I do."

Sunstreaker ignored the mechs' smug tone and pulled away from the blade. Upon doing so his optics caught the sight of Felicity cowering behind a brick wall. Her fear filled eyes met his optics. He shook his helm so slightly. He told her to go away! He told her to get to safety! Stupid human!

Before he could focus on the Decepticon again he realized he traced his line of sight and found the human. "Oh, what do we have here? A human too curious for its own good?"

Sunstreaker didn't bite his glossa. "Leave her out of this!"

The white mech paused and looked back down at him leaning on the blade lodged in his plating. "Oh so you know it? A pet? How nice. I wonder what sounds it will make when I get a hold of it. You do know how delicate flesh creatures are…" The Decepticon slammed the other blade in his shoulder joint causing metal to crack and bend inward. Sunstreaker bit back a growl of pain and offlined his optics. He wouldn't give the Decepticon the pleasure he wanted.

He onlined them again feeling the foot come off of his chest. The information set in. He was going after Felicity. "No! No! Get away from her!" He snarled rabid like a dog on a chain. Cybertronian laced his words. He bared his denta gripping the deeply lodged blade that dug into the ground pinning him there. He gave up allowing himself a long exhale from his vents. He heard her scream and rare panic went through him. "Felicity!" He wanted to turn his helm and see her but the blade pinned him down. "Run!" He yelled.

Again he gripped the blade and attempted to pull it free.

"Sunny!"

He reacted to her pleading voice almost immediately. The reaction was deep in his spark. A flare that set his determination. He growled as he finally gripped and yanked the blade free. He sat up ripping the other blade form his forearm. The pain through his neural net never set in. He spun on his hands and feet into a ready to run position and charged forward seeing the Decepticon chasing after the human.

Sunstreaker charged at him, his peds digging into the ground, his hydraulics hissing, and muscle relays groaning. He brought his blaster out from subspace, cocked it, and aimed it at the 'con. With whine it charged. Sunstreaker shot multiple rounds at him until he buckled away from Felicity. He subspaced the weapon again and kept chargeing.

Before the Decepticon could regain his senses he was rammed by the golden mech. Below Sunstreaker could hear Felicity yell out in fear. With agility the Decepticon forced the energy into a flip sending Sunstreaker over his head. The Autobot converted the force to his advantage and landed on all fours.

The Decepticon had his thin blaster already out and aimed at the Autobot. With a smirk the gun was spitting hot plasma. Sunstreaker ran avoiding the balls of energy. Instead of hitting his mark the plasma struck the buildings behind him and near Felicity. He spun his helm around and zeroed in on his charge. The brick from the explosion was sent flying into the air and over her.

Sunstreaker forgot about the battle and ran to her. He wasn't going to make it! From behind he could hear the whine of the Decepticon blaster charging up. The sound of the plasma leaving the gun echoed all around. Giving his last effort he dove for her. The round met it's target on his side. He barked in pain and grimaced as the hot searing pain burned over his neural net. He ignored it the best he could in order to bring Felicity close. He hit the ground hard the brick and debris from the building falling onto him.

Below Felicity whined with fear and shook violently. He reassured himself in his own mind that she was alright. That she was safe. The last of the brick and debris finally fell. It was silent and then Sunstreaker set into action once again.

He heard the Decepticon laugh with success upon finally hitting his mark. He was approaching slowly letting his pride give him the confident stride. Sunstreaker unraveled his hands and revealed a shaken up Felicity. He grimaced and let his anger known to her. "Why didn't you run!? Why didn't you do as I told?" He bit out as she sat up. He didn't realize his heated words were causing her to shake and panic more. He sat up, debris rolling and clanking off of his frame.

She was panicking. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She chanted out erratically.

"For a pet you show quite a lot of loyalty to it. For all the trouble it causes, I think it should be a burden relieved of don't you think?" The white Decepticon purred.

Sunstreaker began to go onto all fours. His voice gave out as he growled trying to ignore the burning in his side. "I need you to run. Now." His hand rested on the ground allowing the shaken human to step off.

"I can't!"

"Primus damnit Felicity, Run!" He bellowed down to her causing her to become scared all over again. He didn't mean to, he just wanted her to be safe. He stood up and flicked each wrist revealing the two long silver blades. He turned away from her and stood tall not letting his weakness and tired frame show.

"I am confused. Are we swordsmen or soldiers? Blaster to blade, and blades to blasters, it's all too confusing. Why don't we settle on a fine sword match, hmn?" He said approaching the unsteady Autobot.

Sunstreaker tried to calm the swaying in his helm and ignored it. He shook his helm and growled. "You need to shut up." He mumbled charging at him.

It was a repeat of before. As Sunstreaker slashed, hacked and swung his blade the white Decepticon would simply slide and bend out of the way. He was slippery and it made the yellow Lambo more and more angry. White tinted his blue optics as he pushed himself harder.

"Give up?" The Decepticon laughed.

Sunstreaker smiled seeing the Decepticon slip up in a dodge. Instead of hacking the next round, he swung his leg around and kicked the Decepticon in the midsection sending him sliding across the asphalt. Using the spin as momentum he slashed his arm downward and detached the blade sending it flying into the air. The weapon met its mark in the mech's chest sending a burst of blue energon and electric light into the air.

It was suddenly quiet and Sunstreaker heaved a few vents before approaching the still and standing Decepticon. As he came closer he was falling to his knees. Sunstreaker caught him with his good arm and brought him closer to his face. "If you found me you sure as slag know where the other Autobots are. Where are the other Autobots?"

The white mech smiled. Energon was dribbling down the corner of his mouth as he spoke. "I myself am lost Autobot. Finding you was a mere coincidence. Besides, why would I tell you?"

Sunstreaker pressed the 'con into him causing the blade to poke further out of his back. He yelled out. Sunstreaker enjoyed the sound all to well. "Tell. Me." He hissed through his denta.

The white Decepticon kept smiling and Sunstreaker made it disappear by jamming the blade further again. The light from his spark was fading. They both knew it and the Decepticon shrugged his one shoulder, so casually. "This is not the end Autobot. Other Decepticons are on this planet. What they did to your half spark will be done unto you. Do not think you can hide or rely on the others for help and defiantly not your human _pet_." He spat out the word sending splatters of energon onto Sunstreaker's face.

Sunstreaker felt the Decepticon becoming limp and growled. "Decepticon slag! Tell me where they are!"

The white mech's optics off-lined slowly fading into black as he sank to his knees. He was now offline with that permanent smug look on his face. Sunstreaker jerked the blade from his carcass and harshly tossed the body away.

He was seething. Beyond anger. He attached the blade onto his wrist and watched the energon flow down it and onto the ground. "Primus damn it! Slag it!" He barked out suddenly. He kicked the Decepticon's body and his shoulders sagged. From behind, his acute hearing picked up Felicity approaching carefully.

He thought he told her to run away...

"He was the only thing that could've gotten me to the others!" He roared as he kicked the 'con again but this time dislocating the white mechs arm with a harsh crack. "Son of a glitch!"

Felicity flinched as she witnessed his rage continue on. He never spun to face her. She rather liked it that way. He was intimidating when he was normal she hated to see what he looked liked now. She hugged herself and looked up brave enough to speak. "You're hurt…"

Her tiny voiced seemed to make him pause. She narrowed her eyes as she saw him sag his shoulders. His plating that was puffed out in aggravation came back into place. Fogged air was created in front of his chest as he vented hot air from his overworking systems. She creased her eyebrows at his pure desperation and grief.

Was he that willing to leave and return to the Autobots?

He spun around and she filched seeing his once brilliant blue optics white. Energon dripped from his forearms. The plating on his side was black, twisted, and melted no longer the yellow he so proudly presented. Felicity flinched as it sparked.

"It's fine. It'll heal on it own." His voice was harsh but she could tell he was trying to be gentler. She nodded her head. Felicity suddenly didn't want to be here anymore.

A roaring siren and fire truck sirens rang in the distance. Felicity looked up to Sunstreaker to warn him but he was already transforming. Suddenly realization struck her. She spun around her hands splayed out of her sides as if she were to catch her balance. She was overwhelmed by the damage and carnage around her. Buildings were on fire, roads were upturned, and certain tress were snapped it two. She gasped as her eyes settled on her apartment complex. It was completely destroyed on the whole side. Fire blazed through the halls that were now open to the world.

Before she could run to the building in a flurry of worry and fear, a police officer caught her by her arm and pulled her to safety. Despite her pleas and worried glances at her apartment and Sunny she was brought away from the scene.

* * *

It was two hours before all the fires were put out and witnesses were pulled aside by curious men in black suits. Trucks and vehicles that Felicity had never seen before pulled away the wreckage of the Decepticon body. The only glimpse she could catch from the back of the ambulance was a skull insignia on one of the truck doors. The question if other humans knew about Cybertronians didn't plague her mind like she originally thought.

She was asked many questions and her minor injuries were tended to. Many unnecessary tests were done on her. Her temperature was taken and a breathalyzer was taken. From the side of her vision she saw the yellow tattered and torn Lamborghini to the side. He laid dormant for the whole two hours. No holoform. Nothing.

* * *

From afar Sunstreaker watched the humans hustle this way and that. A glance or two was given to Felicity. The anger from the con's stupid manipulative words still stung him. The anger from Felicity not listening to him still bristled at his mind. The anger of not protecting her home was worse.

Her only home.

The fog from his mind lifted away as the devastation set in. He now fully focused on Felicity sitting in the ambulance. Her blood pressure was being checked but she paid no mind. Instead her eyes were locked on his alt mode. They were full of sadness, fear, panic and worry. Her golden skin was pale and her medium length hair was dirty and frizzy. Her clothes were covered in dirt and ash from the dimming fire nearby. She looked away blinking a tear away from her eyes and up to her apartment complex. This was her only home. A place where she felt safe. Her haven.

Sunstreaker's spark pounded against his casing. He was so selfish. He should have done something to prevent this. He gave a glance to the building now. His spark hurt even more. Disgustingly the floor that she lived on took the most damage. Plasma on the outer brick wall still glowed as water was belted onto it.

He wanted to change the outcome. He wanted to be back with his Autobot comrades. He wished he had never met Felicity. He wished he didn't cause any damage. He wished that he could repair any of what he had done. By Primus why was his life so damned?

* * *

Sunstreaker watched as the woman in front of him walked into her apartment. He held his arm stiffly to his side as he stood in the hall glancing around at the destruction. His eyes set on her once again as she frantically looked around.

Everything was a color of black or charcoal grey. The furniture was torn, tattered, and burnt at the edges. Wooden chairs and tables that were against the walls for decoration were burnt and charred. The kitchen was beyond repair. The counter and appliances were all melted heaps. He dared a look into her bedroom. That was where the worst of the damage was.

Her bed was dust along with all her dressers and knick knacks on them. His eyebrows were creased in a grimace as he watched her helplessly look around at her home.

She stepped forward but paused when she heard crackling under her feet. She gasped and gingerly bent down and picked up the cracked and slightly burned photo that was framed by delicate metal trimmings.

As she stood tall once again, the trimmings fell off and delicately fell to the ground. She placed a hand on her mouth and then shook her head. He watched as the expression suddenly changed from grief to full panic. She placed the photo down quickly and ran off into the canvas room. Sunny only gave the photograph a minute glance before he ran after her.

There he found Felicity gripping her hands against her chest. She looked around full panic and devastation on her face. Sunstreaker dared to glance around also. Only then, did the last lingering anger from the battle dissolve away. Only then, did his expression turn from disbelief to grief. All around, her canvases were turned to dust. The once bright room was destroyed leaving wallpaper curled and burnt. The once tan wooden floor was covered in mucky dampness and ash from the water used by the fire fighters to desperately put out the flames.

All her life's work. All of it was gone and destroyed. Sunstreaker heard a strangled gasp and he turned to her. The dresser holding her paints and pallets was melted and deformed. Next to the dresser was the pedestal holding her work that she would submit into the college of her dreams. Where she would become an artist and get money to finally support her and her parents. That was now all but burned and charred at the corners. Her strangled exhales flaked the burned tips of the paper. Sunstreaker watched as they floated to the ground.

"You asked what I enjoyed the most…what I felt that day." She said her voice cracking and giving out. "It was the best feeling I ever had."

The mech glanced at the canvas again and narrowed his eyes. In the center of the painting were the two people sitting at a table at the café that she promised. Only now did he painfully realize the people looked so familiar.

She shook her head quickly bringing her hands to her face. He heard her take a sharp inhale through her hands. He was quick to catch her as she fell to her knees in grief. He wrapped his one good arm around her bringing her close to his body. He placed his hand on the back of her head and pressed her against his chest. He placed his chin on her head rocking her side to side as her sobs shook against him. "I'm so sorry, Felicity."

How stupid did he sound? How pathetic. He was the cause of this. He could have prevented this. He could have taken that pitted Decepticon away from her, her home. He shouldn't have told her to run away…he should have run away. He closed his eyes tightly gritting his teeth. If she had never met him her life's work wouldn't have been turn to dust. A stupid, pathetic, sorry didn't do his sins justice.

She gripped his shirt and neck tightly, letting her sobs shake her whole body. Just like she did with him, he held her tightly.

"I'm sorry…" He grounded out again. He was angry at himself. He didn't want this pain to come onto her. He didn't want any of this. Why did it have to be this way? Why was his life filled with disaster? He would never place his fate upon anyone else.

He heard Felicity try and say his name but he shook his head against her head, brushing his chin against her dirty and matted hair. For once the thought of her human grime didn't cross his mind. He himself could push aside his stupid pride.

"Why!?" She wailed.

Sunstreaker gritted his teeth as he felt his spark writhe at the sound of her devastated and pained voice. Her home, her memories, her life was now all but turned ashes.

* * *

There wasn't much to salvage besides a few photos and clothes that were protected in her closet. Sunstreaker was with her the whole time as she weakly gathered the remains of her home. He watched and sometimes stayed close to her as she packed a garbage bag, given to her by a neighbor, of her belongings. She was so withered, so broken.

They were there for an hour scavenging anything else. Felicity shook her head. "I'm done. We're done." She quickly lifted the garbage bag and hurriedly walked out of the apartment. Sunstreaker was left behind glancing at her and the doorway. He shifted his grip on his broken arm and turned to walk away.

A sudden slap was heard from behind him. On instinct the mech spun around tense and alert. He realized there was nothing there but floating pages in the air. From one of the book shelves a pad of some sort fell to the ground. It was already soaking the water up from the ground. He released his arm and hurriedly went onto one knee and picked it up. His limp hand brushed along the ground as he delicately wiped the water off of the thick paper. He gathered the loose pages and placed them on his knee.

The holoform flipped through the all familiar pages and stopped at a sketch of Felicity sitting across from him that day at the café. Some sort of relief flowed through him seeing the sketches were not only in perfect condition but the fire only licked at the edges of the pages.

Steadily like the sketch book was made of glass he placed the loose pages inside and closed it not daring to press harder on the somewhat damp pages.

He stood up and walked out of the apartment. At least she didn't lose everything. It still didn't make him feel any better.


	8. Talking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter Eight Talking**

* * *

Where did they go? Where would they go? They were both lost. Homeless. Clueless. Felicity kept her head away from the window not bearing to be reminded that they were aimlessly driving. Stopping in random parking lots just to catch some rest by night and endless road in the day.

She knew that their silence was becoming painful. Not a lot of words were said. Not many sighs were breathed. She would rather forget that the Lamboghni she was being driven by was not a living being-rather a mindless machine.

Felicity wrapped her leather jacket around her chest tighter. It was the tenth time she tried to fight back tears. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want to hear the sharp bark of warning about ruining his interior.

Their relationship was crumbling. She felt the string snap one by one. She knew he bared the weight of her home being destroyed. She knew he wanted to leave but was now bound by her. She knew that he didn't want to leave her behind homeless and destroyed.

A choked sob managed to escape her and she buried her head in her hands. "Sorry." She whispered.

He didn't reply and she hated and liked it that way. She rather enjoyed the silence but at the same time she wanted to latch onto him and cry her little weak heart out. She wanted him to say everything would be alright, that he was fine, that he didn't want to leave her behind so hurriedly, that he didn't mind spending time with her.

She remembered the way he held her in the middle of her destroyed art room. She kept playing the image in her mind. She touched her arms imagined that it was him holding her. Felicity just wanted to let this all go. Wanted to get away from it. But she couldn't.

She felt him slow down and then stop all together. It was now truly silent as soon as he cut his rumbling engine.

"Felicity."

His horse voice saying her name sounded too good at that moment. Despite the feeling that she felt in her heart as he said her name she didn't dare to acknowledge him.

"Felicity."

She closed her eyes and tried to hold back the sobs ready to escape. "Yes?" She said curtly.

"It's alright."

She finally revealed herself and shook her head. She wouldn't cry again. She already did. She already thought her feelings were said and done but they weren't. She let in a shaky breath and closed her eyes. Next to her she felt the fizzling of his holoform forming.

She felt the light static across her dirty skin as he reached over to her arm. She craved his touch but didn't dare to let her want show. She was being weak and she didn't want to show it to the stubborn and strict mech.

"It's fine…" He said again gripping her wrist tightly and then gently. She looked up to him opening her bloodshot and tired eyes. She saw him crease his eyebrows at her withered face.

"Sunny, I don't want to keep you down. I don't want to keep you away from the Autobots but-but I need you right now-I need you. Please don't leave. I am so alone. I don't know what to do. I just need you to st-st-stay!" She was hiccupping as the words came out. How she hated how emotional she was.

Instead the holoform reached forward and brought her to his chest. "Felicity, don't let me go. You hear me? Don't you dare let me go and I won't let you go." She nodded her head feeling the holform's so realistic clothing against her face and she nuzzled into. Her sobs shook her body once again. She lost so much. She didn't want to lose him either.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't. This is all my fault. Please don't say that." He said his words heavy and pained.

* * *

They had been driving around the city for more than a few days. His wounds were healing but slower than normal because of his low energon levels and just constantly driving around aimlessly. If he didn't he would become stir crazy. Recharging was also out of the question. He was now alert for anything that even resembled a Decepticon signature.

He felt bad for not talking to the woman for that long. The only words that were said when he found a food mart or a coffee shop for her to eat and go to the bathroom in. The only shower she took was one at a local gym before they kicked her out because she had no slagging membership-whatever the pit that was. He still didn't understand the humans much.

He felt bad that he held back her tears for this long. He was selfish to keep to himself, thinking she would be over it. How stupid could he get? Wasn't he in the same position so long ago? Where he lost everything?

Felicity was lost, and so unlike him, she had someone to turn to. Him.

At that moment the woman in his passenger seat hiccupped and said a timid sorry. He wanted to tell her curtly to shut up and let her emotions out but he was too rough. He couldn't take the silence anymore.

He slowed down at that moment and pulled into a parking lot. He had enough. He prepared his voice to sound gentle. "Felicity." He called. She was hiding her tears under her jacket. Her little heart was pumping so fast and it worried the mech.

"Felicity." He said again so desperate to let her know that he was here for her unlike him so long ago. He was alone. He didn't want that to happen to her. To anyone. Loneliness was just as painful as what caused it.

Finally she answered him and it never sounded so relieving. He activated his holoform figuring she would respond better to him rather than air. As his holoform materialized he tried to come up with a whole sentence to let her know it was alright to let her emotions go. He mentally kicked himself. There was no need for a speech. No need for calming words. "It's fine…" Was all he said as he gripped her wrist. He wanted her to stay anchored. It helped him and her. It was good enough because it caused her to look up to him. Only now did he see how truly worn out and tired she was. Her facial expression practically was "I gave up". He creased his eyebrows in pain. Please don't give up, please.

At that moment her face broke out into complete saddened agony. She blabbered on and on how she didn't want him to leave how she was a burden on him. Slag finding the Autobots for now. His human was in pain. He shook his head wanting her to just shut the slag up. All that she said was false and stupid. It was made up in her stupid naive brain. He quickly wrapped his hand behind her head and brought her to his body. He held her tight once again shaking his head.

"Felicity, don't let me go. You hear me? Don't you dare let me go and I won't let you go." The words were strict and hopeless just as she was. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered the words. "Don't let me go." Over and over again. Just like he did when Sideswipe was slipping away in his hands.

"I'm sorry."

Anger flared in him once again. Stupid human! It was his fault that her life was torn apart. It was his fault that she was broken. He had to fix her. He should be the one saying sorry. Primus what did he have to do to get through with her? It wasn't her fault. "Don't. This is all my fault. Please don't say that."

She brought her hand to his shoulder and he pinned it his neck and shoulder. "I am going to fix all of this I promise, Felicity."

She didn't respond and Sunstreaker preferred it that way. He was going to fix this no matter what it took.

* * *

They had reached an understanding with each other. They would not leave each other and they would stay together. Despite how they aimlessly drove from one parking lot to another each night. How she barely lived on toast from coffee shops and vending machine food. And how she felt grimy and disgusting after her short lived shower at another gym.

One night they both pulled into a wal-mart parking lot. It was run down and shady but it was away from the rest of wondering human eyes. Sunstreaker cut his engine and felt the ache of his axils from the lack of transforming and stretching out in his bipedal form.

Felicity opened the passenger door and stood outside stretching. He wished he could have that luxury at the moment. She took in a couple of breaths of air and stood hugging her arms. Tonight felt different. Sunstreaker could feel it.

She considered the store for a moment before looking down in her pocket. "I only have a few bucks left…" She said.

It was a signal for him to activate his holoform. It appeared standing next to her leaning on the side of his form where the yellow plating was still dull and black from the plasma round he took. "What about what you humans call banks? Any credits there?"

She turned around and shook her head. "Credits? You mean money? Not much. It all goes to rent. I can't afford to take any out. I guess that doesn't matter now huh?" She added quietly.

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics. "Then what about your job? You said you only work on the weekends? How does that support you then?" He said with a shrug.

The nighttime was cooler and fresher as the wind blew past them. Felicity looked down to the ground and smiled. "Yeah, I do but you see I'm a dancer."

The holoform didn't catch on the first time. "That doesn't seem so bad."

She looked up heaviness in her eyes. "A pleasure dancer."

Sunstreaker became stiff. They too had what they called Pleasure bots on Cybertron they were only serviced in the shady parts of town though. Many femmes didn't appear back in the morning. Many were taken and never seen again. It was a terrible job. He felt pity for her.

She spotted his disgust and he quickly wiped it away. "On Cybertron we had the same. Except it was harsher business. Only scum went and paid for that." He paused crossing his arms. He held back the bristly tone that was ready to come from his voce. "Did anyone tried to do anything…?"

She smiled. "Oh yeah some close calls but I had a friend there. He would escort me out to my car and make sure I was alright…" She looked away from him and shook her head. "It's not a bad job. People get the misconceptions that you're a whore or slut if you're a stripper. I was just trying to make ends meet. I was going to quit last week but it looks like they forgot about me instead. I can't complaint though."

Sunstreaker's protectiveness over her vanished. It was good that she was out of that business. It seemed like the concept of pleasure dancers were different on Cybertron. He withheld the other part that Cybertronian pleasure bots were meant for interfacing and teasing, here they were meant for just a teasing show. He still didn't like the concept of either one.

"You say making ends meet. What do you mean by that?" He asked uncrossing his arms. He could admit he looked a little intimidating with that strict and judgmental stance. He relaxed more setting his hands in his pockets. It was more casual and Felicity's response was also relaxed. Now was a time to know the human more. He wasn't going to blow it.

"Stripping is good money. I paid rent pretty well but I only could afford Raman for meals. If I had enough I would buy fruit, and boy was that living the life…but yeah. That's how dirt poor I am. My parents are living on welfare in the laps of scum luxury while I'm here busting my safety and ass for a meal and a dream." She paused licking her lips.

"I want them back, Sunny. I want them to get them back before they become lazy and think life can be handed over to them on a silver platter. Nah, that's not how it works and I'm going to save them. I need that college so my art can get me money. Dancing or painting. The only two things I'm good at and one can get me money-safely."

Sunstreaker listened to her intently watching how she would look away at the ground and nodded her head as if she was reassuring herself she wasn't crazy. She fiddled with her hands digging her nails under the others. She was nervous revealing her inmost self, so parallel to when they first met. Why shut herself away now?

Another breeze blew past them and Sunny watched as her slightly dirty hair moved across her tanned skin. For a human, an organic, she was a beautiful figure. In a professional way Sunstreaker saw her as a very pristine and gorgeous human. What humans called beauty was...warped. Before him was true beauty. She was…husky for a woman but that's what made her unique. She pulled her size off so well and proudly.

Confidence was always Sunstreaker motto.

He realized an unintentional and poorly timed smile was on his face as he stared at her, sizing her up once again.

Her sad eyes were still on the ground but she looked up expecting some sort of reply from him form her speech.

Sunstreaker was thankful that the smile was now gone. Out of habit the mech glanced at his internal clock. "It's late."

She seemed disappointed that he had nothing to say. "I'm not tired…" She said crossing her arms.

Sunstreaker sat up from leaning against his form and grabbed her wrist looking down at her. "You're tired. I know you are. I scanned you twice. Your body is taking its toll. Sleep." He wasn't being harsh but strict. He was only looking out for her.

She gazed up into his inhuman blue eyes. A small smile came to her lips. That stupid smile. He felt a flood of relief come over her seeing that primus damn smile. He returned the gesture but it was only minute. Only Felicity's careful eyes would have caught the tiny curl of the corner of his mouth. "Sunny…"

He didn't exactly know why she said his name. But it felt good to him. Only Sideswipe was the exception to the annoying nickname. When she said it brought a wave of calm over his spark.

She moved closer to him and hugged him around his midsection resting her head on his chest. Sunstreaker placed his arms to the side in shock not expecting the show of affection. He swallowed and cringed. "Um, alright…yeah," he patted her lightly on the back awkwardly.

"Thank you."

Sunstreaker sagged and relaxed at her truly grateful tone. He sighed. "We'll make it through this. I promise."

* * *

Footsteps echoed down one of the many halls of Diego Garcia's base. In his hand, Colonel William Lennox held a debriefing of a recovery mission in San Francisco. A Decepticon had been left in the middle of a populated district. He flipped through the pages again. An offline Decepticon.

What made the recovery so different from others is that none of Optimus's bots had offlined the nameless Decepticon scout. As a matter of fact, it was unknown that there was any Decepticon activity in that area.

Lennox came to a heavy metal door and punched in a code. The pad turned from red to green to indicate his clearance. The heavy metal door opened with a groan and the man made his way into the large hanger. He held the clipboard to his side and nodded to other soldiers coming back from a mission on the east coast. A warm breeze came off of the ocean and into the hanger. Loud footfalls and hydraulics echoed into the hanger as Optimus Prime and, not too far behind, Ironhide came walking off of the tarmac.

Lennox made his way to the catwalk in the middle of the room and climbed up the stairs hastily. "Prime." He called.

The leader immediately zeroed in on the man as he walked across the metal. He smiled politely to the mech and nodded his head once. "I hate to bombard you coming back from a mission but I thought you might want to hear about this as soon as possible." The human said indicating the clipboard

Optimus gave Ironhide a curious look to which he returned with a nod. Being his right hand mech, what Optimus heard, he heard also.

"Go ahead, Major." He said.

Lennox was now face to face with the Prime. He became comfortable on his feet and took in a deep breath. "A few days ago one of the recovery units in San Francisco were called in to clean up an offline Decepticon scout. He was left in the middle of a populated area. Until the local authorities arrived that's when we were alerted. His designation is unknown."

"We've had no 'bots in that sector." Ironhide pointed out.

"Exactly. That's why I wanted to bring this to you. The mech was left in a populated area. We have eyewitness reportings but all of them are different and lead to no direct lead. All we know is that there's another Cybertronian in that area.

Optimus remained silent before drawing his attention to the human. "Were there any human casualties?"

Lennox cringed turning a page on the clipboard. "Nine, from a nearby apartment complex that got caught in the crossfire. They found all the other bodies but one female is missing." He said quietly.

Optimus's systems groaned as he shifted his footing. The grave news of innocent humans being caught in the crossfire made his spark ache. "It is optimal that we investigate this immediately. If there is a stranded Autobot or rogue Decepticon in this area we must make sure that they do not cause any more damage or attention to our cause."

Lennox nodded his head. "Send Bumblebee to scout the area, Prime?" He suggested.

Ironhide hummed. "The Decepticons have been quiet lately should we both go with Bumblebee? Who knows what sort of operation they've held up there."

"The Decepticon body was transported to a nearby military base. N.E.S.T officials have been sent there already. You can hide there if things become…too hot." He said searching for the appropriate term.

The black mech seemed to be content with the additional news. "So, no need for scouting."

"Sorry it's on such short notice." Lennox said with a shrug. "We did detect an incoming Autobot earlier this year if you remember. We lost it afterward so we discarded it as a false beacon. …Connecting the dots I guessed it's the Autobot we've been searching for."

"And he is already slaggin 'cons." Ironhide added with a snort of laughter.

Optimus didn't acknowledge his weapons specialist's comment. "We will leave as soon as we can, Major Lennox."

The man nodded his head. "I'll assemble a team as soon as I can."


	9. Eraser

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter Nine Erasers**

* * *

The same routine of driving by day and resting at night was becoming tiring both on Sunstreaker and Felicity. Both were losing hope and losing confidence. Cruising on the highway now seemed to pass the time like nothing. Radio softly played in the background for Felicity's sake. She hadn't had much sleep the past days and, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, it worried him.

Gentle late night lounge music, as humans called it, strummed in his cabin. For human quality music it was making him drift into recharge but he couldn't let that happen. He wanted to stay active and keep driving. He couldn't stop, that would just make him feel more useless.

Felicity moaned in her sleep and sighed clutching the counsel between the seats. He cringed as her nails dug into the leather. He sighed with relief when she let go. Sunstreaker exchanged glances between her and the road.

The human mumbled something and then opened her eyes as if something startled her. Sunstreaker didn't acknowledge her immediately, too curious watching what she would do. She glanced around the cabin and then a relieved smile formed on her lips. It was assuring to the mech. Felicity then became comfortable, nuzzled her cheek into the seat, and closed her eyes again.

What seemed like a simple human action to get comfortable was surprising to him. She found comfort with him. Him. The thought didn't make sense at first and Sunstreaker struggled to wonder why. With all the slag they have been through it was expected she would have grown to trust him. But did he let down his barriers that much to her?

Sunstreaker vented harshly. He would never admit it that she would have gone so close to his spark. Suddenly the mech didn't like the highway so much and looped around off an exit ramp. His engine slowed to a whisper but then a guttural growl as he kicked up his speed again. San Francisco was calm as a city could ever get. It was a calm that Sunstreaker preferred over other cities he has heard about on this planet. But none would ever outsize cybertron's dazzling and breathtaking cityscapes.

The Lamborghini hit a couple of bumps in the road and jostled Felicity. He gave her a minute glance before returning his attention to the road. He had to be more careful because of his low undercarriage.

The mech only realized he was driving slower than normal when a couple of cars in the opposite lane passed by lazily. Huh. Tonight was different once again. Finally giving in to his apparent exhaustion, Sunstreaker found a partially empty parking lot and pulled into a spot. He cut his engine and his holoform appeared in the driver's seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

A strained and bothered look was permanently on his face. He gave a side glance to Felicity but then looked straight ahead. It was frustrating that he had to fight himself to just simply look away from her. He pouted but then sighed looking to her again. His expression was peaceful as she breathed gently. Sunstreaker fully turned to her now truly focusing on her. He watched as her chest heaved up and down. The holoform noticed her dirty, clumped hair fell to the sides of her face as she breathed and shifted. Her hand was hanging over the side of seat. Her hands were cracked and scarred. The hands of an artist-stained with acrylic and dry from water. Her clothes were becoming dirty and so was she, but that never occurred to Sunstreaker. Even her human filth wasn't getting under his plating like he thought it would.

He opened his mouth to allow a sigh to escape again. He reached forward but pulled back, hesitant. Sunstreaker leaned away and pulled his hand back looking out the windshield again. He shook his head and brushed his hand through his hair. He felt guilt.

Guilt.

Still. After only a week he still felt the same guilt of before. When he held a broken Felicity in his arms surrounded by her burned canvases. This whole ordeal was his entire fault. He said he was going to get through with this with her. The guilt was coming from how he was ever going to fix it. He couldn't bear the pain of seeing her like this anymore. She was homeless because of him.

Something had to give and he had to do something. Sunstreaker growled in aggravation, leaning his elbow up against the window. He looked out of the dark glass and immediately zeroed in on a billboard. A credit card advertisement. Sunstreaker perked up. Never pay with money? Wasn't that credits? Quickly he accessed the internet and looked up information about this piece of plastic. As he read on and on, a smiled was growing on his lips.

He knew what he had to do. Accessing and hacking into this credit card bank, he created a fake account. Carefully changing and tweaking payments he collected "loose money" in the economy making sure his plastic was covered.

Sunstreaker held out his hand and materialized a holoform credit card. A photo of his human form was placed on it. He wanted to set things right again but he knew that more than money or possessions would erase the guilt and damage he had done. He just wanted to make sure Felicity was in good hands when he was gone. Sunstreaker closed his hand and the credit card fizzled out. His fist shook as he looked back out the window. The thought of leaving made his spark ache.

* * *

It was around five in the morning when the mech had woken out of a deep recharge. He groggily looked at his internal instruments out of habit but was rudely reminded that they were out of commission. He vented an irritated sigh and started his engine quietly also reminding himself of his human passenger. Today he didn't mind if she slept in. She deserved and needed it.

Sunstreaker took his time groggily pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road. This morning was very busy. Cars passed by every moment and other cars behind him rode his aft. He was irritated at the human's ignorance for road space but then forgot about it when he turned and rode down a steep hill leading to the coastline. The red, orange, and pink hues of the sunrise glistened off of the water. Sunstreaker marveled at the view and actually enjoyed it.

He came to a stoplight and waited patiently for other humans to drive by and cross the road. He watched a couple cross the street in a flurry. From their fancy suit and dress they were on their way to their jobs. The light turned green before he could notice. A car behind him honked their horn. Immediately he thought about the sound waking Felicity up and then the anger came from their rude action.

"Stupid humans." He muttered before he pulled ahead and started to drive down the hill again. But when a car on his side of the road was at a complete stop did he realize there was construction ahead. No wonder why it was so busy on the other road.

"It's only five, too…" He muttered. Why did humans get up so early? Were their lives that rushed and dismal?

He could have sworn that it was an hour later did the traffic start up again. The cause of the whole traffic jam was construction ahead. Apparently new condos were being built right on the hill. He tried to get a better look and saw that the finished condos on the higher hill had a great view of the ocean. Sunstreaker smiled but then another idea came to mind. If he ever found the others or Optimus Prime he knew he would get in trouble for doing this.

He scanned the sign displaying what was being constructed and then searched the site online. They were already renting out the condos. Electrically Sunstreaker hacked and wiggled his way through the computer system. He sent in a request and then approved it right on the spot. The first month was already 'paid'. The condo he wanted was right on the hill. Smug about his cleverness Sunstreaker carefully backed out of the website and closed all doors and tied loose ends.

He backed out just in time as the traffic started to move again. As he went by the construction site he didn't bother another glance at it. He was determined to restart her life this morning. No matter what he was going to erase everything he had done.

* * *

"C'mon Felicity wake up. I don't have all day. Let's go."

Felicity didn't immediately notice his perky and impatient tone but waved him off and went back to sleep mumbling about his bullcrap. She was tired, homeless, cranky, and bullshit that he didn't have all day. They had no where to go!

"C'mon 'city." The seat suddenly jerked forward and jolted her out of her sleep.

"What the hell?!" She yelled out. She was in no mood to deal with anything today. She slapped a hand to her face and scrubbed it down.

Sunstreaker noticed the bags under her eyes and her tired appearance. She tried to make her hair look somewhat presentable but it didn't do any good. Sunstreaker materialized his holoform and started to flatten her hair out. Felicity panicked and slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing?" She was all around confused about his smile and excitement.

"Get out." He said with a smirk. He did so placing his hand in his pocket.

Felicity looked out of the window and gasped seeing the mall in front of them. "Whoa! What are we doing here? I can't go out in public looking like this!" She yelled as Sunstreaker opened the door for her.

"You'll be fine. Just c'mon already!" He said not aggravated but still excited at the same time.

Felicity was also becoming aggravated but followed her mentor as they went into the main entrance. Sunstreaker looped his arm around her and brought her in close. "Alright we'll hit this one first."

"A salon?!" She exclaimed.

"Go. I already made an appointment. It's all paid. Meet me at…" He looked around for a moment before pointing to a clothing store. "That store over there. I'll get a head start."

"Wait! Sunny!"

He spun around, a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" She asked craning her head and indicating the mall itself. People passing by gave them curious looks. A man dressed in designer clothing arguing with a raggy women did set first impression very badly.

Sunstreaker narrowed his eyes annoyed but then seemingly took a deep breath to calm himself. He straightened out his collar and looked around for a moment before looking to her sincerely. "I need you to just trust me. I'll set things right again."

With that he walked away with an assuring smile. "Have fun, human." He said with a smirk before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Felicity sputtered searching for an appropriate response to what he'd just said and the nickname. She reached forward but he was already too far away to hear. She whined and gripped her faced in aggravation. She just hated it when he was so vague!

* * *

Alright, she guessed she could've have used a hair cut, a nice facial, and a manicure and pedicure but she was still confused about what that God damn robot had planed for her. She walked out of the salon lost and confused. She petted her finely washed hair and stared at the store in front of her.

She sighed and walked in. The clothes in this store weren't designer or low name brands. They were pretty good priced and actually not bad looking. Of course, in San Francisco, the name brands were always expensive. How Sunstreaker managed to find a store that sold pretty inexpensive clothing was out of her scope.

As if he was reading her mind Sunstreaker popped out of nowhere with an armful of clothing. Felicity saw that excited smirk on his face. "Jeez, took your time. I had to have her help me find some stuff for you." Felicity noticed a blushing woman behind her. Oh, please. She fell for his God forsaken charm.

Sunstreaker shifted all the bright and colorful clothing onto one arm and then gripped Felicity by her's and brought her to a fitting room to the side of the store. He shoved her into a stall against her will and leaned against it until the woman stopped beating against the door.

"Alright, so I figured bright flowing clothing would look best on your form." He said nonchalantly as she struggled. He tossed one over the top of the door and glanced at one of the tops he picked out. "This color will compliment your size."

She stopped beating against the door and yelling. Sunstreaker backed away. Felicity came out and pouted. "Is that a fat joke?" She said in distress forgetting she was forced into a dressing stall. She was already stressed out as it was.

His smiled went away and he tilted his head to the side. "No, your size is perfect." He said hanging the remainder of the clothing on a hook and walking away to get more.

Felicity opened her mouth to reply but once again words fell on her and all she could do was remain silent. She closed the stall door and looked at the tops, bottoms, skirts, and tank tops hanging around her. She sighed and started to try on the tops. Whatever Sunstreaker had planned she supposed she would go along with it. She blinked surprised at how well they fit her.

A tight forming shirt was her next try on. It was a stretchy material that had a halter top. She hummed before trying it on. Tight forming clothing didn't get along with her stomach. She was on the large side. She looked around for a mirror in her stall but realized she didn't have one. Felicity opened the door peeking around if anyone would notice her in an odd piece of clothing. When she knew the coast was clear she made her way out and looked for a mirror. She found them on the opposite side of the fitting room.

She slowly made her way over as if she were a cat afraid of her own reflection. Well, she was. Felicity finally stood in front of it and smiled pleased with the way she looked in the top. She smiled for the first time in a while and spun around to get a better look. The tie dye diamond pattered hid her stomach and slimmed her down very well.

She noticed the halter top went down very far and cringed. Sunstreaker knew she needed to be more adventurous. "But not in this way." She said.

Suddenly she registered the feeling of being watched and spun around facing Sunstreaker leaning against the doorway. He was smug. "Glad you like it."

Felicity pouted and marched her way back into the stall and slapped over the top. "Whatever you have planned I'm keeping that okay?" She admitted defeated.

Sunstreaker let out a breath of laughter indicating his triumph. "Are you going to have fun or what?"

Felicity slapped another piece of clothing over the side ignoring his question. "That one too."

Sunstreaker slapped over another article of clothing. "Try on this and the dress."

A gasp came from the other side. "Sunstreaker this is a bra!"

Sunstreaker let a devilish smile cross his lips. "I know."

"How do you know my size?!"

Another laugh came from the holoform.

* * *

"Let me see." Sunstreaker, by now, found a chair and sat in it backwards in front of the stall Felicity was in. They had been to every clothing store in the mall. She tried on everything Sunstreaker would toss over the door. Of course he would demand that she would come out and show him how it looked on her as they were doing now.

He was now awaiting a sundress that was a beautiful shade of light blue at the top that fringed a darker blue at the bottom. He rested his head on his forearm that was resting on top of the back of the chair. "You ready yet?" He said his smirk betraying his impatient tone.

"Alright."

Sunstreaker watched as she opened the stall and stepped out. Sunstreaker lifted his head and studied her. She was a work of art all together. The dress complemented her tan skin and her beautiful form. She spun around giving him a full view. The smile disappeared from his face and was replaced with content.

She was beautiful.

Felicity saw his smile disappeared and took it the wrong way. "You don't like it?" She said her enjoyment of the day seemingly disappearing on her face. Sunstreaker wanted that light to stay in her eyes. He quickly smiled but gently. "Gorgeous." He simply supplied. He made sure to keep out any tone of appreciation. It was deadpanned. He just couldn't get over his pride and tell her how he truly felt about her.

Felicity knew the mech well enough to know he meant well. He was stubborn and she was used to it. "And I guess this goes on your magical credit card too?"

Sunstreaker picked up her sad but agitated tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said suddenly taking offense.

"Sunny-"

"Don't call me that." He said sharply.

The shopping bags that had accumulated in their hands had grown as they went from store to store. Felicity couldn't help but feel frustrated. She just wanted to know the motive behind his deeds. "Where is this money coming from? Where are you getting it?" She widened her eyes. "Are you stealing?"

"Why can't you accept what I'm doing for you and just go with it?"

She stepped out of the stall and shook her head. "Get over your pride and tell me!"

Sunstreaker gripped her wrists tightly bringing her close. She fought a shout of surprise and kept her stance firm. He was gripping her tightly. She looked into his eyes that were blazing bright blue. They stared each other down for a moment before, surprisingly, Sunstreaker gave up by bowing his head. He lowered her arms to her sides. "I just want to set things right." He repeated. The mech had said the same thing before.

Realization dawned upon her. She fought the assurances she wanted to give him. The hugs and tears she wanted to give out but she didn't. "This isn't your fault Sunstreaker…"

He looked up again guilt deep in his eyes. "Please just trust me Felicity. I'll set things right again."

"You never did anything wrong in the first place." She said slowly placing her forehead on his.

He turned away but never let her go. "When I lost him I never had anyone to lift me up when I fell. I don't want you to go through the same…"

"This is nothing like what you went through."

"I lost everything! So did you!" He choked.

Felicity narrowed her eyes pitying the broken mech. She swallowed hard before pushing her forehead against his and made him lift his head to look at her. "I fell but you already lifted me up. The day I fell onto my knees you were there to hold me. My parents, friends, neighbors-nobody would have done that for me. You're already a good person Sunstreaker. I know you don't think that but you are."

Sunstreaker looked into her eyes not saying anything for the longest moment before he nodded his head.

She smiled trying to make the situation light again. "You already lost your pride and ego to me you know…you might as well not hold anything back."

He let go of her wrist and brushed his hand against hers for a moment before pulling away and clearing his throat. The walls came back up… "Oh please." And the ego was back in working order to shield his delicate emotions and memories that laid within.

Felicity smirked. When she had figured that Sunstreaker was a complicated person that was an underestimate. He was hard and egotistical on the outside just to protect the kind feelings he would never admit to on the inside. Because Primus forbid if anyone thought a Decepticon tearing mech had a soft side he would be the laughing stock of the century.

"Let's not ruin the rest of the day alright?" She said softly.

"Yeah." Sunstreaker said sitting back down in the chair. He looked back up to her and pointed at her. "Take that off. I'm defiantly buying that one."

Felicity laughed. "I'm just your doll that you can dress up."

Sunstreaker smiled internally. He enjoyed using these assortments of cloth to dress her up. "My credits."

"Everyones other money." She corrected.

"Not exactly."

"Oh excuse me, how did you say it before, 'free floating money in your economy'?" She said closing the fitting room stall.

"Yes, it's simple really. Just change a few accounts here and there and there's no harm. Just sweep the transactions under the rug and you're all set." Sunstreaker said in a bored tone.

"You know, its funny how you can recover from a conversation like we just had so easily." She said quietly.

Sunstreaker crossed his arms and bowed his head. "Deal with me."

"I do." She replied. "It keeps my life entertaining."

He heard shuffling of clothing before Felicity came out of the stall. He would have never allowed her to show her his smirk to her response.

* * *

"If I say I'm surprised at how much things you can put trunk will you be insulted?" Felicity said as they drove along the road. They went down a steep hill. Any other person would have panicked at the steepness but Felicity was used to it by now.

"Yes, and its called subspace. My alternate doesn't have a big 'trunk'" He said in a snarky tone.

Felicity laughed. "Junk in the trunk."

Sunstreaker growled. That was the third joke she made about his holding capabilities.

"Do you have a refrigerator to hold all of the groceries too?"

Sunstreaker would have rolled his optics and walked away by now if he was standing. But he was stuck with her. "Alright, enough." The mech grumbled.

Felicity quieted another giggle and looked out the window. "Wow, look at that view." The sun was setting casting an orange and yellow glow on the ocean below, ending a day of shopping for clothes, groceries and other items. It's a wonder the woman hadn't caught onto his plan yet. Sunstreaker was excited but he kept it hidden.

"So what do we do now?" Felicity looked over at the driver's seat and the holoform appeared on queue. He didn't answer as he slowed down and turned on his directional light. Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Are we going sight seeing?"

"No." He supplied evenly.

"Sunset watching?"

He was silent.

They passed by expensive looking condos and Felicity narrowed her eyes. She was getting a feeling that they weren't here for that.

"Close your eyes." He said turning to go up a hill. His engine rumbled against the steepness of the hill..

Felicity studied his even expression and did as she was told. After another moment he stopped and cut his engine. Two muffled pops sounded as he opened his doors. Sunstreaker's holoform rounded the car and held Felicity's hand. "Get out."

She was guided by Sunstreaker and kept balance as they walked. His smile grew watching her worried and questioning face as she kept her eyes closed.

Right now he was about to ease his guilt. He knew that she would be alright and that she would be prepared for when he left her. He knew he fixed her life just like she eased his. Sunstreaker stopped in front of the small condo and stared at it and looked out at the view it offered of the bay bellow.

"Alright 'city." He let go of her hand and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Open your eyes."

She did as she was told and looked in front of her. She didn't exactly get the surprise at first but Sunstreaker made sure of it. "Welcome home."

Confusion was mostly written on her face before she exchanged glances from the condo to the holoform and all over again. She placed her hands over her mouth and screamed. She burst into tears of joy. His spark sang as he wrapped a steadying arm around her shoulders.

"Sunstreaker…" She sobbed.

"You shouldn't be crying." He said with that annoyed tone.

Felicity shook her head and looked out at the view that the specific condo offered. "Oh my God." She chanted over and over again. Felicity spun around and hugged the holoform as tightly as she could. Her 'thank yous' were repeated over and over again. She finally gripped his face and held him close to her's and kissed him on the lips. He let out a shout of surprise but gave up like the mech he was.

He endured the sign of the affection she had for him with limp arms. After she was done she backed away and Sunstreaker grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

Felicity smiled so brightly. "I knew I was going to be fine with just you Sunstreaker-but this…" She indicated the view and the condo. "This I can't describe. How? Why me?"

"I told you before. I wanted to make things right."

Felicity wiped her tears letting another choked sob of happiness come from her. "By doing what? A simple apartment would have been fine." She laughed shakily.

Sunstreaker hummed. "You deserved more than that hole in the wall of a place." He looked out onto the bay below. "Here, your talent can flourish."

Felicity stared out and nodded her head vigorously before hugging the holoform again. "Thank you, Sunny."

Sunstreaker sighed before accepting the hug and wrapped her arms around her too. Again his spark sang within its casing. He didn't notice the empty half of his spark was starting to slowly heal.


End file.
